14 Days With Mr Stranger
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Karena kesialan Naruto, mereka pun bertemu. 14 hari yang mengubah hidup keduanya. Dan cerita mereka pun dimulai. Genre : Romance, Youth, School, Friendship, Family. Warning : SasuFemNaru - Chapter 5 update
1. Chapter 1

**Niat awalnya, dalam rangka memeriahkan SafOnyx day, saya mau ikut nyumbang fict SasuFemNaru. Tapi apa daya, ternyata nggak bisa publish tepat waktu. Maaf yah... SafOnyx lovers ^-^**

**Btw, dilarang mengcopy sebagian atau keseluruhan isi cerita tanpa ijin saya. Tolong hargai usaha saya untuk menyajikan setiap cerita. Keterlaluan rasanya bila mengcopy paste, merubah chara, mempublish fict milik orang lain dan mengklaim sebagai hasil karyanya sendiri. **

**Terima kasih... X0 X0**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Youth, School, Family**

**Warning : OOC, OC, typo(s), gender switch**

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 1 : She**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto mengunyah pelan makanannya, pagi ini dia kembali sarapan seorang diri. Tsunade yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis bedah sangatlah sibuk. Seringkali neneknya itu bekerja lembur jika ada operasi darurat. Naruto menyesap jus jeruk miliknya, matanya menerawang jauh. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini pikirannya tidak tenang. Dia benar-benar bimbang, apa sebaiknya ia berkata jujur pada nenek angkatnya atau tidak. Ya, ia memiliki rencana untuk pulang ke kota kelahirannya saat libur musim panas nanti. Tapi Naruto begitu takut jika Tsunade tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi.

Ia kembali menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam. Selama tujuh belas tahun, dia tidak pernah menyesal karena tidak mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungnya. Peninggalan dari orang tuanya hanyalah sebuah gelang tangan yang terbuat dari platina. Gelang itu bertuliskan nama Naruto N. Dari sanalah namanya diambil.

Naruto besar di panti asuhan. Beberapa kali dia dipindahkan dari satu panti asuhan ke panti asuhan yang lain. Hingga akhirnya Tsunade datang ke Konoha, mengadopsinya dan membawanya untuk menetap di Amerika. Waktu itu usia Naruto belum genap tujuh tahun.

Gadis muda itu tidak pernah bertanya kenapa dia diserahkan ke panti asuhan. Ia juga tidak pernah ingin tahu mengenai keadaan orang tua kandungnya. Apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak? Atau masih adakah keluarga kandungnya yang hidup di Jepang. Tidak, dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengetahuinya atau dia hanya berpura-pura untuk tidak tertarik? Hanya dia sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

Saat ini bagi Naruto keluarga yang dimilikinya hanyalah neneknya yang bernama Tsunade dan Deidara, kakak sepupu laki-laki yang entah ada dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

Deidara sangat menyukai tantangan, karena itu dia lebih memilih keliling dunia untuk berpetualang. Sedangkan Tsunade, dia nenek nyentrik, cerewet dan galak. Tapi nenek itulah yang selalu berdiri bersamanya. Saat Naruto berhasil, Tsunade orang yang paling bahagia karena keberhasilan cucunya itu. Saat Naruto gagal, nenek itu juga yang selalu menghibur, membesarkan hatinya tanpa kenal lelah. Dan ketika Naruto merasa gagal, lelah serta putus asa, Tsunade jualah yang berdiri dan memberikan semangat tanpa henti.

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membawa peralatan makan kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya dengan cepat. Naruto melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok dapur. Sesaat kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Naruto mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan lap kering sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. Ia menyambar tas sekolahnya, dan dengan langkah cepat ia-pun keluar dari dalam rumah.

Suara klakson mobil dan udara yang kurang bersih menyambutnya pagi ini. Kota New York bukan kota tenang. Sebaliknya, kota ini sangat sibuk. Bising, macet dan lautan manusia sudah menjadi pemandangan umum di kota ini setiap harinya. Hutan beton berdiri begitu tinggi, gedung pencakar langit itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi kota ini. Beruntung, karena kota ini memiliki taman kota yang sangat besar sebagai penyeimbangnya.

Naruto melangkah semakin cepat, kereta bawah tanah selalu menjadi pilihannya untuk pergi ke sekolah tiap harinya. Gadis itu berbelok dan menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga. Ia mendesah lega karena berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta tepat waktu, itu artinya dia tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas yang dimulai pukul sembilan pagi.

Langkah kaki gadis itu semakin cepat saat gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat. Dengan setengah berlari ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Naruto mengikat rambutnya tinggi dan membentuknya menjadi sanggul kecil. _Leotat_ mini berwarna hitam memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia pun mengenakan stocking berwarna kulit yang berfungsi untuk menopang tubuh terutama bagian pinggang kebawah yang kurang kencang. _Pointe shoes _warna peach dikenakannya cepat. Setelah persiapannya selesai dia pun kembali berlari menuju kelas.

Naruto bernapas lega saat mendapati kelasnya masih belum dimulai pagi ini. Murid-murid yang lainnya sudah mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan dasar ballet. Kelas ini hanya berisi sepuluh orang murid, empat orang laki-laki dan sisanya murid wanita. Naruto berjalan menuju _barre_, dan memulai peregangan ringan sebelum akhirnya melakukan gerakan-gerakan dasar ballet, seperti _plie, audebra_, dan _pointed toe._

Sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar keras, menghentikan semua kegiatan yang berlangsung di dalam kelas. Seorang guru wanita berusia setengah baya berdiri tegak di depan pintu kelas, menyedot perhatian para murid kearahnya. Rambutnya hitam legam, dengan bola mata jernih berwarna hijau, menatap seluruh penghuni kelas dengan tatapan teduh. "Good morning, class." Sapa wanita cantik itu merdu dan latihan panjang untuk hari ini pun dimulai.

Selesai kelas ballet, Naruto masih harus ke kelas gym untuk melatih otot-ototnya. Selama dua jam dia berada di kelas gym dengan instruktur pribadinya. Tepat pukul lima sore dia keluar dari sana. Setelah berganti pakaian, dia kembali berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Dia memiliki janji dengan physiotherapist sore ini. Sesampainya di sana, seorang wanita muda menyapanya ramah dan memintanya untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien.

Therapist itu memijat lembut kaki Naruto, melemaskan kembali otot-otot kakinya yang memang sudah lelah. Mereka bercakap ringan, terkadang suara tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut keduanya.

Banyak hal yang dikorbankan Naruto untuk menjadi ballerina. Masa kecil dan masa remajanya tidak bisa dinikmatinya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tidak diidahkannya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Teman yang berada satu kelas dengannya terasa seperti lawan dibanding teman. Beruntung, dia masih memiliki instruktur gym, guru dan therapist pribadi yang mau berbagi suka duka dunia ballerina dengannya. Hal itu sedikit menghibur ditengah-tengah perjuangannya untuk menjadi ballerina profesional.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam saat ia berjalan pulang. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki hingga town square dan naik bis untuk pulang. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil saat matanya melihat beberapa remaja wanita tertawa tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, begitu pikirnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengenyahkan pikirannya itu. 'Menjadi ballerina adalah kebahagiaanku. Tidak ada yang perlu aku sesali,' katanya di dalam hati. Ia kembali menutup mata, menutup hati dari gemerlapnya town square yang seolah merayunya untuk ikut serta menikmati hingar bingar yang ditawarkan.

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia menghela napas lega saat berhasil mencapai halte bis terdekat. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum bis yang akan membawanya pulang datang. Dengan langkah ringan ia naik masuk ke dalam bis dan segera mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi kosong di belakang supir. Lagi-lagi pikirannya kembali melayang jauh.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sampai di halte tujuannya. Naruto perlu kembali berjalan selama lima belas menit untuk sampai rumah. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut saat mendapati lampu rumahnya sudah menyala, itu menandakan jika neneknya sudah ada di rumah malam ini. "Tadaima!" seru Naruto lantang.

"Irasshai," sahut Tsunade dari dapur. "Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyodorkan sepiring lagsana yang masih mengepul pada Naruto. Tsunade melepas celemek bermotif bunga yang dikenakannya, melipatnya rapih sebelum kembali menyimpannya di dalam laci dapur.

Sedangkan Naruto, kini ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi makan dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya di kursi kosong di sampingnya. "Seperti biasa," jawab Naruto dengan helaan napas pendek. "Padat, lelah dan menyenangkan." Tambahnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Sekali-kali pergilah bermain dengan teman-temanmu." Usul Tsunade membuat Naruto tersedak. Ia meraih gelas dan meminum isinya hingga tandas. "Kenapa? Apa usul baa-san terdengar aneh?" tanya Tsunade mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak aneh," sahut Naruto dengan mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan muka. "Hanya saja, teman yang aku kenal lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di ruang latihan untuk menari." Jelasnya, kini dengan senyum lebar.

Tsunade menepuk keningnya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa mengenai hal itu?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Sekarang kamu makan yang banyak, mandi dengan air hangat dan pergilah tidur. Besok pagi ada sesuatu yang ingin baa-san bicarakan denganmu."

"Kenapa harus dibicarakan besok? Kenapa tidak malam ini saja?" kini giliran Naruto yang mengernyit bingung. Ia menyumpal mulutnya dengan satu suapan penuh lagsana.

"Baiklah," ujar Tsunade setelah menghela napas panjang. "Rencana ini sudah baa-san pikirkan sejak lama. Baa-san memutuskan untuk pensiun dini." Jelas Tsunade.

"Baa-san yakin?" tanya Naruto yang hapal betul jika pekerjaan neneknya merupakan napas kehidupan bagi wanita tua itu.

Tsunade sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. "Baa-san pensiun agar bisa bergabung bersama relawan lainnya."

"Relawan lainnya?" Naruto semakin bingung. Ia meletakkan garpunya di atas piring dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Matanya menatap lurus Tsunade, meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, baa-san akan pergi ke Addis Ababa dan menjadi dokter relawan di sana."

"Addis Ababa?" beo Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Baa-san akan pergi ke Ethiopia?"

"Benar," sahut Tsunade setenang mungkin.

"Baa-san yakin?" suara Naruto terdengar serak. "Itu bukan daerah yang mudah. Ethiopia negara konflik dengan segala permasalahan kompleks di dalamnya."

"Karena itu kami kesana, mereka kekurangan dokter ahli. Dan aku berniat untuk mengabdikan ilmu yang aku miliki untuk mereka."

"Jika itu keputusan baa-san, aku akan mendukungnya." Kata Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Tsunade tersenyum, ia berjalan memutar ke belakang kursi Naruto dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. "Arigatou, honey." Ujar Tsunade lalu mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu lembut. "Baa-san beruntung memilikimu sebagai cucu."

"Dan aku beruntung karena baa-san lebih memilihku daripada anak-anak yang lainnya." Sahut Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Hari itu pun akhirnya tiba, hari saat Tsunade beserta relawan lainnya pergi menuju Addis Ababa. Tsunade sudah mengatakan jika akan sulit bagi keduanya untuk berkomunikasi. Namun ia berjanji akan mencari cara untuk mengatasinya. Tsunade meminta pada Naruto agar pindah ke asrama setelah libur musim panas nanti. Naruto tentu saja menyetujuinya, namun hingga hari ini dia masih belum mengatakan jika ia akan pulang ke Jepang selama tiga minggu.

Naruto terus berdiri di dalam bandara, menatap jauh lewat kaca besar untuk melihat pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Tsunase lepas landas. Gadis itu tetap diposisinya hingga pesawat menghilang di balik awan putih.

Naruto berbalik untuk pulang dengan langkah pelan. Rumah akan semakin sepi tanpa keberadaan neneknya. 'Masuk asrama sepertinya pilihan terbaik,' katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malam pun datang menyapa dengan cepat setelahnya. "Besok aku pulang," gumam Naruto di dalam kamarnya. Matanya enggan untuk dipejamkan, dia begitu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Tsunade. Dan ia pun merasa bersalah karena tidak jujur pada neneknya itu. "Seharusnya aku jujur pada baa-san," sesalnya kini. "Gomenasai, aku hanya berharap baa-san tidak kecewa padaku."

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengecek kembali semua barang-barang bawaannya. Setelah yakin semua sudah lengkap, ia pun menutup koper berukuran sedang itu dan menguncinya.

Selesai berkemas, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar, terus duduk di sana begitu lama. Ia menatap langit malam tanpa bintang hingga kantuk pada akhirnya menyerang, mengalahkannya dan ia pun kembali ke dalam kamar untuk istirahat.

Sementara itu, dibelahan dunia lain, Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk pergi sekolah pagi ini. Ia menutup pelan pintu apartemen miliknya dan melangkah pergi.

Dia berjalan cepat tanpa peduli jika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dari para gadis yang dengan terbuka memperlihatkan ketertarikn mereka. Dia tidak peduli, dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Ohayou, Sas." Sapa Kiba riang. "Melihat raut wajahmu, sepertinya pagimu tidak mulus seperti biasanya." Kiba terkekeh, tidak takut saat mendapat tatapan sinis bungsu Uchiha.

"Teriakan fans Sasuke terdengar seperti suara biola rusak," sahut Shikamaru.

"Ngek...ngek...ngek..." ejek Kiba sambil memperagakan pemain biola menggesek senar biola dengan busurnya. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, begitu juga dengan Gaara yang sedari tadi diam. Di belakang Kiba, Neji mengikuti gerakannya secara berlebihan. Hal ini membuat Kiba tertawa keras sebelum duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" protes Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Sorry," cicit Kiba dan Neji bersamaan.

"Tumben mereka belum datang," kata Gaara kemudian. Matanya menatap lurus ke pintu masuk kelas.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti datang." Neji segera memasang headset, memejamkan mata, menikmati musik yang mengalun merdu. Dan benar saja, tidak lama berselang, teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar keras dari luar kelas.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak beberapa siswi yang saling berebut untuk masuk ke kelas 3-A. Dua diantara mereka terlihat saling beradu tatapan sinis satu dengan yang lainnya. "Minggir, Pig!" bentak siswi berambut pink. "Kamu menghalangi jalanku!" bentaknya lagi.

"Kamu yang seharusnya tahu diri, Forehead!" balas Ino kasar. "Sasuke-kun sudah menolakmu berulang kali. Apa kamu tidak malu? Dimana harga dirimu?"

"Hah, lihat siapa yang bicara!" dengus Sakura. "Kamu lupa, Sasuke juga menolakmu berulang kali." Sakura tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kesal Ino. Keduanya masih melempar tatapan sinis, tanpa menyadari jika saat ini siswi yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di depan meja Sasuke dan menyerahkan bento yang mereka bawa untuk pemuda itu.

"Berani sekali kalian mendahuluiku!" raung Ino dan Sakura bersamaan setelah keduanya sadar akan kondisi di sekitarnyase. Keduanya segera menghampiri meja Sasuke dan memasang senyum manis pada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ini bento buatanku. Mohon diterima," kata Sakura dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. Kedua pipinya merona merah tersipu malu.

Ino menyikut tangan Sakura, dan mendelik sinis. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menggertakkan gigi dan melotot ke arah Ino yang kini tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Lebih baik makan bento buatanku. Bento milik mereka bisa membuatmu sakit perut." Katanya yang disambut protes para siswi lainnya.

Sasuke masih bersikap cool, dia menumpuk semua bento yang ada di atas mejanya lalu berteriak kencang. "Ada yang mau sarapan?" tawarnya yang langsung disambut gembira oleh para siswa yang segera berebut bento milik Sasuke. Para siswi mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka, namun mereka kalah kuat. Sepertinya para siswa itu rela menumpahkan darah mereka demi makanan gratis.

"Aku membuat bento itu khusus untukmu." Protes Ino yang secara tidak langsung menyuarakan protes siswi lainnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya. Dan aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak akan memakan bento dari gadis manapun, kecuali jika dia keluarga atau kekasihku." Balas Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Karena itulah kamu harus memilih satu diantara kami. Agar kami mengakhiri persaingan ini." Ujar Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn."

"Putuskan sekarang!" timpal Ino.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar andalannya. Kiba yang merasa kesal akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalian pikir Sasuke itu apa? Kenapa kalian memaksakan kehendak kalian?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Inuzuka!" raung Ino keras dengan tangan terkepal menahan marah.

Kiba mengangkat bahu cuek. "Sebenarnya aku malas untuk ikut campur. Aku hanya kasihan pada kalian yang tidak tahu malu terus memerus mengemis cinta Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Apa?" teriak para gadis itu bersamaan. Begitu juga dengan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neji yang tidak kalah terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke bersikap seperti biasa, walau dalam hati dia mengumpat, mengutuk Kiba.

"Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia sangat cantik, berambut pirang, bermata biru. Kalian tidak ada apa-apanya, karena itu berhenti berharap dan cari laki-laki lain!"

"Benarkah itu? Sasuke-kun, katakan jika itu tidak benar." Mohon Sakura meratap sedih.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Suasana kelas kembali riuh dengan rengekan para siswi yang meminta klarifikasi dari Sasuke yang masih bersikap tenang.

"Aku minta bukti jika kamu memang sudah memiliki kekasih!" tuntut Ino keras kepala. "Jika tidak ada bukti, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mengejarmu!" tambahnya menggebu. Sakura mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Ino, dan akhirnya para siswi yang berkumpul itu membubarkan diri untuk kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Kamu gila!" desis Sasuke setelah fangirlsnya membubarkan diri. "Pirang, bermata biru? Yang benar saja."

"Maaf, itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku." Kata Kiba menyeringai lebar.

"Seharusnya kamu memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal." Desis Sasuke. "Dimana aku harus mencari gadis pirang denan mata biru?"

"Tunggu!" potong Neji. "Jadi, yang dikatakan Kiba tadi, bohong?" tanyanya dengan kernyitan dalam. Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat masalah baru untuk Sasuke.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Hal ini bisa menjadi dua mata pisau untuk Sasuke." Katanya. "Jika Sasuke bisa membawa seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, aku jamin fans gilanya akan mundur secara teratur. Tapi jika tidak," Shikamaru terdiam untuk sesaat, memberi jeda sebelum kembali bicara. "Jika tidak, mereka akan menyerang mu lebih ganas."

"Bagaimana ini, Sas?" tanya Kiba merasa semakin bersalah. "Kita tidak punya kenalan wanita berambut pirang." Kiba semakin gusar melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih tanpa ekspresi saat ini.

"Jika adapun, kita tidak bisa menjamin jika gadis itu tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke." Sahut Neji.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong kakakmu saja, Gaara?" tanya Kiba penuh semangat, sedangkan Shikamaru bergumam pelan, "merepotkan."

"Temari tinggal memakai lensa mata warna biru, dan sedikit berakting." Tambah Kiba lagi.

Gaara terdiam, ia mengernyit tidak yakin. "Entahlah, aku rasa itu bukan ide bagus." Katanya ragu. "Nee-san sangat licik, dia bisa menguras habis nyawa kita jika dia memiliki kartu mati kita." Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kita cari jalan lain saja." Gaara merinding ngeri.

"Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membantuku," kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Tuhan, tolong pinjamkan salah satu malaikat-Mu yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru pada Sasuke." Doa Kiba. "Aku mohon..." Tambahnya lagi yang terdengar seperti rintihan penyesalan.

"Jika kita tidak bisa membawa seseorang untuk pura-pura menjadi kekasih Sasuke, dengan terpaksa kamu harus menyamar menjadi wanita, Kiba." Goda Neji dengan senyum lebar.

Kedua bola mata Kiba membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Neji yang baginya bagai angin segar. "Baiklah demi persahabatan kita, aku bersedia menyamar menjadi wanita." Kiba menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke, matanya merefleksikan tekad membara.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sasuke halus dan cepat, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Kiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti. Ia memiringkan kepala dan memasang wajah serius.

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan menepuk bahu Kiba ringan. "Lupakan ide gila itu, Kiba. Neji hanya bercanda."

"Tapi aku benar-benar siap jika harus menyamar menjadi wanita." Sahut Kiba berapi-api.

"Masalahnya, kami yang tidak siap." Ujar Shikamaru. Masih jelas diingatannya saat Kiba memerankan ibu tiri Cinderella di panggung sandiwara saat mereka SMP dulu, hasilnya benar-benar hancur.

"Tapi aku berpengalaman-" Kiba bersikukuh.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kiba." Potong Neji ngeri. "Sasuke pasti bisa mendapatkan jalan keluar, jangan khawatir."

"Tapi aku benar-benar berpengalaman. Kalian tahu itu," Kiba menunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan di atas meja.

'Ya, dan membuat kami semua trauma.' Batin keempat temannya kompak.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto kembali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo. Narita airport begitu sibuk siang ini. Gadis itu memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menarik napas panjang dan dengan perlahan mengeluarkannya kembali. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu kedatangan luar negeri. Tidak seperti penumpang lainnya yang disambut suka cita, Naruto hanya berjalan seorang diri tanpa ada sanak saudara yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Naruto mengambil telepon genggamnya dari dalam saku celana jeans belel selututya. Ia lalu menekan beberapa tombol nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Naruto. Suara serak seorang pria pun menjawab panggilannya. "Aku sudah sampai, kita bertemu di lokasi saja." Kata Naruto. "Aku akan memberikan uang sewa setelah anda memberikan kunci apartemen padaku." Tambahnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Anda tidak percaya padaku?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga," kilah Naruto membela diri.

"Baik, aku akan mengirim alamat apartement yang kujanjikan untuk kamu sewa. Ingat, aku mau dibayar full. Aku juga tidak menerima kartu kredit."

"Ha'i, wakatta!" seru Naruto. "Aku akan membayar full dan cash. Tolong kirim alamatnya padaku. Jaa..." Naruto pun mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka. Beberapa saat ia menunggu, dan akhirnya pesan itu tiba. Apartement yang akan disewa Naruto berada di distrik Konoha, tempat kelahirannya. Naruto memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan supir pun melajukan kendaraannya menuju Konoha sesuai permintaan penumpangnya.

Naruto menikmati perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam. Hatinya membucah gembira karena bisa kembali. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ternyata rasa rindu itu tetaplah ada. Selesai membayar dan menurunkan barang bawaannya, Naruto melenggang masuk ke sebuah gedung apartement sederhana.

"Anda Senju-san?" tanya seorang pria berusia hampir tujuh puluh tahun. Mata pria itu menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

"Benar," jawab Naruto.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," lanjut pria itu lagi. "Kukira kamu lebih tua," tukas Danzo yang kini memperhatikan Naruto dari kaki hingga ujung rambut. Naruto berdeham, merasa risih karena diperhatikan secara intens oleh pria tua itu. "Aku Danzo."

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Danzo-san. Saya Naruto Senju." Naruto mencoba tersenyum ramah, sekedar basa-basi.

"Jadi, kamu membawa uang yang kamu janjikan?" tanya Danzo langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Tentu," Naruto mengambil sebuah amplop dari dalam tas tangannya. "Tapi sebelumnya, mana kunci kamar yang akan saya tempati?" Naruto menahan amplop uang itu ditangannya, masih enggan untuk menyerahkan pada Danzo yang kini sudah mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Pria tua itu berdecak sebal dan merogoh saku celananya. Bunyi gemerincing terdengar saat ia mengeluarkan beberapa kunci dari dalam saku dan memilahnya. "Ini," Danzo menyerahkan sebuah kunci, lalu memasukkan kunci lainnya kembali ke dalam saku. Ia mengambil amplop dari tangan Naruto dengan mata berseri.

"Kamarmu nomor lima ratus lima. Dan ingat, kamu hanya menyewa selama tiga minggu. Jangan mengubah letak benda apapun yang berada di dalam apartement. Mengerti?" tanya Danzo yang menyerupai sebuah perintah. Danzo menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di dalam amplop dan tersenyum puas saat selesai menghitung. Sebuah senyum licik kini terukir di wajahnya yang keriput.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "aku mengerti."

"Kamarmu ada di lantai lima," jelas Danzo. "Aku pergi, ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi, pergi setelah tiga minggu dan jangan mengubah apapun!"

"Aku mengerti," ulang Naruto. "Terima kasih anda sudah mau membantuku." Ia kembali tersenyum penuh terima kasih, sementara Danzo hanya mengangguk kecil dan berlalu pergi.

Naruto segera naik ke lantai lima dengan menggunakan lift. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan kamar yang dimaksud Danzo. Sebuah papan nama dari kayu terpasang di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Uchiha'."

Gadis itu memasukkan anak kunci dan membuka pintu, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati ruangan yang akan ditempati olehnya begitu rapih dan efisien. "Pantas saja Danzo-san melarangku untuk menyentuh apapun, pemilik kamar ini pasti termasuk tipe orang yang perfectionist." Gumam Naruto. Ia meletakkan tas tangannya di atas meja TV dan meletakkan kopernya di samping meja tersebut.

Naruto lalu beranjak menuju sebuah pintu, dia memutar knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Kamar berwarna broken white itu tertata rapih, sederhana namun terkesan maskulin. Ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja lampu di samping tempat tidur, sebuah lemari pakaian dan kursi di sudut ruangan. Ada juga sebuah lemari buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku bacaan berkualitas. Ia menyentuh ringan buku-buku itu dan mengambil salah satunya. Naruto membuka beberapa lembar pertama, membacanya sekilas lalu menutupnya dan mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula. "Sepertinya pemilik kamar ini sudah tua," gumamnya yang kemudian mulai mengendus-endus. "Tapi tidak ada bau orang tua," katanya lagi.

Dia mengangkat bahu acuh lalu bergerak untuk membuka jendela kamar, mengijinkan angin musim panas berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat keluar jendela. Tiupan angin membuatnya menguap ngantuk, sedangkan tempat tidur sederhana itu terlihat nyaman dan memanggilnya untuk tidur. Naruto menutup pintu kamar sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke bergegas untuk pulang. Pukul enam sore nanti dia masih ada kerja sambilan di sebuah cafe. Sejak pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Fugaku Uchiha satu tahun yang lalu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan finansial ayahnya. Pertengkaran mereka terjadi setelah Fugaku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Penolakan keras Sasuke membuat pria paruh baya itu naik pitam hingga pertengkaran pun tak terelakkan.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartement lalu menutupnya pelan. Tas sekolahnya dilempar asal ke atas sofa. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, mengeluarkan botol air putih dari dalam kulkas dan menuang isinya ke dalam gelas tinggi bening. Sasuke menenggak habis minumannya dan meletakkan gelas yang dipakainya ke bak cuci piring. Dilonggarkannya dasi yang masih dikenakannya dan ia pun beranjak menuju kamar tidur. Sasuke mengernyit bingung saat melihat ada seorang wanita berambut pirang tidur di tempat tidurnya saat ini. Ia pun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. "Aku pasti berhalusinasi," katanya pelan sambil menggelelengkan kepala. "Ucapan Kiba ternyata benar-benar mempengaruhiku," tambahnya sambil memijit pelan keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Ia menghela napas panjang lalu kembali membuka pintu kamar dan sosok pirang itu masih ada di sana.

Sasuke menutup pintu lalu membukanya lagi, sosok itu pun masih ada. "Sepertinya aku salah masuk apartemen," racaunya. Sasuke mengambil tas sekolah dan bergegas keluar. Ia berdiri mematung membelakangi pintu, kepalanya bergerak, menoleh perlahan. Dibacanya dengan seksama papan pintu yang dengan jelas menuliskan marga keluarganya. "Aku tidak salah masuk, dan aku tidak berkhayal. Lalu wanita yang di dalam itu siapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun bergegas masuk.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya keras dan mulai membangunkan Naruto dengan cara menggoyang-goyang kaki gadis itu dengan menggunakan kakinya. "Woi, bangun!" perintah Sasuke keras. Naruto menggeliat dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Five more minutes, please!" gumamnya. Naruto menyurukkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke bantal empuk milik Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedut semakin kesal, "kamu pikir aku ibumu?" teriak Sasuke keras. Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap, ia kembali menguap sebelum akhirnya dia sadar sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya membelalak saat melihat Sasuke berdiri menantang di depan pintu. "Who are you?" teriak Naruto keras sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Dobe. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Tidur," jawab Naruto polos.

Sasuke berdesis menahan emosi. "Aku tahu kamu tidur-" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian terdiam cukup lama. "Sudah lupakan, kita ganti pertanyaannya, jadi kamu siapa?"

"Aku penyewa tempat ini untuk sementara."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kamu menyewa tempat yang masih ada penyewanya?"

"Jangan katakan jika kamu pemilik apartement ini." Kata Naruto dengan suara lemah.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke marah. "Jadi kamu sudah tahu siapa aku. Sekarang keluar dari rumahku!"

"Tidak bisa," tolak Naruto. Aku sudah membayar sewa untuk tiga minggu ke depan pada Danzo-san. Lagipula, seharusnya kamu kembali tiga minggu yang akan datang, kenapa sekarang kamu ada di sini?" katanya tidak terima.

"Danzo? Kamu bilang Danzo?" Sasuke menyipitkan mata, jelas terlihat kesal.

"Ya, Danzo-san." Jawab Naruto. "Aku sudah membayar sewa untuk tiga minggu. Dia mengatakan jika kamar ini ditinggal pemiliknya selama satu bulan, jadi aku bisa menempati tempat ini dengan beberapa syarat."

"Gila, kamu gila!" teriak Sasuke. "Atau bodoh?" ejek Sasuke sambil keluar kamar dan menghempaskan diri di atas sofa dengan keras. Naruto membuntutinya dari belakang, kepalanya menunduk, dia begitu gelisah saat ini.

"Tua bangka itu, lihat saja aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, Danzo-san itu siapa?" tanya Naruto agak takut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Mantan butler di rumahku," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Danzo memang sering kali berbuat gila setelah kematian putra semata wayangnya dan acap kali Sasuke harus membantunya keluar dari masalah yang disebabkannya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk menyewa tempat lain. Sisa uangku hanya cukup untuk bekal hidup selama aku berada di kota ini."

"Hubungi keluargamu dan tinggallah bersama mereka!" usul Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak memiliki saudara di sini," sahut Naruto pelan, kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam.

"Kalau begitu hubungi keluargamu yang lain dan mintalah uang pada mereka!"

"Nenekku sulit untuk dihubungi, dia berada di Addis Ababa saat ini. Sedangkan kakak sepupuku, aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana." Jelas gadis itu, kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan terasa dingin.

Sasuke berdecak dan tersenyum mengejek. "Alasanmu benar-benar hebat, Dobe. Kamu pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Tapi itu benar, aku tidak berbohong."

"Pergilah, sebelum kesabaranku habis!"

"Tapi aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal. Tolong berbaik hatilah, aku akan mencoba agar tidak terlalu merepotkanmu. Please!" mohon Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Dobe, apa kamu sadar jika permintaanmu itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Maksudmu apa?" Naruto merengut bingung.

"Aku ini pria, pria dewasa." Sahut Sasuke menepuk dada pelan, dengan tenang dia menjelaskan. "Dan kamu, kamu seorang wanita-" Sasuke berdeham dan kembali bicara tanpa mampu menatap Naruto. "Yang cukup menarik," tambahnya pelan.

"Teme, aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kamu jelaskan secara singkat?"

Dahi Sasuke kembali berkedut kesal, dia berdesis dan menjawab dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Pria dan wanita dewasa yang tidak terikat pernikahan tidak boleh berada di dalam satu rumah yang sama. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"Memangnya bisa terjadi apa?"

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh, sebenarnya berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasuke frustasi.

"Apa hubungan usiaku dengan semua ini?" Naruto semakin bingung. "Oktober nanti aku delapan belas tahun, puas?"

"Dengan usiamu sekarang, seharusnya kamu mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan saat ini. Aku pria sehat yang ada masanya membutuhkan hal-hal yang bersifat biologis. Dan kamu seorang wanita dewasa. Bagaimana jika sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi diantara kita?"

"Tidak mungkin, Teme!" balas Naruto yang mulai mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan Sasuke. "Aku tidak tertarik akan hal-hal seperti itu." Katanya yakin membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke mengayunkan sebelah tangan di udara sebelum menjawab cepat. "Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh tinggal di sini. Titik!"

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan uangku!" seru Naruto menengadahkan tangan.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Jawab Sasuke santai. "Kalau mau ganti rugi, cari saja pria tua itu!" tambahnya. "Sekarang pergilah! Pergi!" usirnya lagi.

Naruto tidak banyak bicara lagi, dengan kesal dia mendorong koper dan membawa tas tangannya untuk keluar pergi dari apartemen milik Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Naruto berbalik dengan antusias, berharap jika Sasuke berubah pikiran.

"Kembalikan kunci yang diberikan pria tua itu padaku!" katanya tegas membuyarkan kegembiraan Naruto yang semu. Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan meletakkan kunci itu di atas meja dengan keras.

.

.

.

Sasuke melepas napas lelah setelah Naruto pergi. Di luar hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" bisik Sasuke. "Ck, sudahlah untuk apa aku peduli?" katanya lagi. Sasuke pun segera bersiap untuk bekerja sore ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke turun. Ia bersiap membuka payung di genggamannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang kini berjongkok di depan teras gedung. Hujan turun semakin deras, gadis itu menggigil. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengusir dingin.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sedikit luluh saat melihat tubuh Naruto menggigil kedinginan.

"Kamu buta? Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana karena hujan," dengus Naruto.

"Pakai jaket, Dobe. Hujan akan turun sepanjang waktu." Terang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bawa jaket."

"Kamu benar-benar, Dobe!" ejek Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri menantang, air matanya turun saat menatap langsung bola mata oniks lawan bicaranya itu. "Ini musim panas, Teme. Aku tidak tahu jika di sini hujan turun selama satu bulan di musim panas."

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya. Air mata Naruto meluluhkan pendiriannya. "Naiklah ke atas, tapi ingat jangan menyentuh barang-barangku!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya. Ia berharap jika pendengarannya tidak bermasalah saat ini.

"Kamu boleh tinggal di tempatku," jelas Sasuke. Naruto yang terlalu gembira langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu. Sasuke mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto. "Ini kuncinya, jangan ijinkan orang asing masuk. Mengerti!"

"Ha'i," sahut Naruto gembira.

"Aku pulang jam sepuluh malam. Kamu boleh makan persediaan makananku, tapi jangan sentuh barang-barang pribadiku!"

"Aku mengerti, arigatou."

"Hn, aku pergi. Jaa..."

"Jaa... Hati-hati, Teme." Balas Naruto berteriak kencang sambil melambaikan tangan penuh semangat pada Sasuke yang kian menjauh pergi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Glosarium :**

**1. Leotat : pakaian bahan lentur pas badan.**

**2. Barre : bar ballet untuk latihan dasar.**

**3. Plie : gerakan dasar ballet. Kedua tumit menempel, lutut ditekuk sedikit. **

**4. Audebra : satu kaki diangkat ke belakang.**

**5. Pointed shoe : sepatu ballet untuk kelas lebih tinggi. Ujung sepatunya keras hingga memungkinkan penari bisa berdiri di ujung jarinya/En Pointe.**

**Maaf, glosariumnya sederhana ^-^**

**Monggo direview :D**

**Jaa...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Journey

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Youth, School**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, thema pasaran, mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender switch (again), and etc**

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 2 : Journey**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, ia mengutuk si tua Danzo yang dengan berani telah menipunya. Dia melepas napas panjang setelahnya. "Tapi, aku benar-benar beruntung," gumam Naruto kemudian. Tangannya memencet tombol remote tv, mengganti saluran tv yang satu dengan yang lainnya. "Mungkin aku harus tidur di jalan jika si Teme tidak berbaik hati." Katanya dengan helaan napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya dan melempar remote ke atas meja. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar saat perutnya berbunyi keras, membuatnya bangkit dan bergerak, menyeret kakinya menuju dapur.

Dibukanya pintu lemari pendingin, keningnya mengernyit saat mendapati hanya ada tomat yang menumpuk di dalamnya. "Apa dia hanya makan tomat?" gumam Naruto kecewa dan kembali menutup pintu lemari es. Tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang kembali berbunyi sementara matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru hingga ke lemari barang yang ada di atas kepalanya. Naruto berjinjit untuk melihat isi lemari yang cukup tinggi, senyumnya seketika merekah, matanya berbinar senang saat melihat ada beberapa ramen instan di dalamnya. "Ternyata dia juga manusia," kekehnya senang dan mengambil satu buah ramen dari dalam lemari tersebut.

Naruto memanaskan air menggunakan ceret, menunggu beberapa saat hingga ceret itu berbunyi menandakan jika air itu sudah mendidih. Naruto bersenandung riang, tangannya membuka penutup ramen instan dan memasukkan air panas ke dalamnya lalu ia membawa ramen tersebut ke ruang tengah dan dengan sabar kembali menunggu hingga mienya matang.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke kembali memijit keningnya yang berkedut sakit, teriakan para fans girlsnya yang memenuhi cafe malam ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing. "Untuk apa mereka datang kesini tiap hari?" keluhnya sebal. Pemuda itu menekuk wajahnya dan menghela napas lelah setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Dua porsi ice green tea," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar andalannya ia membacakan pesanan baru untuk koki yang ada dibalik counter.

"Roger," teriak Juugo dari balik counter.

"Sas, sepertinya pengagummu semakin bertambah banyak setiap harinya." Obito berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar ke meja counter. Pemilik cafe yang juga paman dari Sasuke itu kini berdiri santai di samping keponakannya. "Gadis jaman sekarang benar-benar berani." Tambahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi mendatangkan keuntungan berlipat untukku," kekehnya puas.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Sejak kamu bekerja disini, cafe ini tidak pernah sepi pelanggan." Kata Obito kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke mendelik dan mendengus kasar. "Kalau begitu, paman harus menaikkan gaji ku dua kali lipat."

"Ck, apa upah yang aku berikan masih kurang cukup?" tanya Obito sambil menyesap rokok di tangannya lama dan menghembuskan asapnya dengan nikmat.

Sasuke menatap kosong. "Aku harus menabung untuk kuliah," katanya. "Karena itu berbaik hatilah." Tambahnya dengan nada datar.

Obito tersenyum, dan mematikan rokok di tangannya. "Kamu masih tidak mau pulang?"

"Jangan mulai paman!" Sasuke berdesis, memberi peringatan.

Obito mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kamu tidak perlu kerja keras jika tinggal di rumah besar." Katanya santai. "Kamu hanya perlu patuh pada tou-san mu."

"Persetan!" umpat Sasuke kasar. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sas!" tegur Obito. "Ibumu bisa menangis darah di dalam kuburnya jika mendengar ucapanmu."

"Jangan membawa kaa-san dalam pembicaraan kita." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. "Dan jangan membahas tentang tou-san lagi!"

"Baiklah," sahut Obito mengalah, percuma membahas hal ini dengan Sasuke yang memiliki ego tinggi. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau kehilangan pegawai dan keponakan favorite ku. "Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar. Sementara Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, malas untuk menjawab.

Teriakan Juugo dari balik counter menghentikan percakapan keduanya. Dengan sigap, Sasuke membawa sebuah baki berisi dua porsi ice green tea menuju meja pelanggan, menulikan pendengarannya saat gadis-gadis itu kembali memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu cafe. Setelah mematikan lampu, dengan langkah tergesa dia menuju ruang karyawan untuk berganti pakaian.

Sasuke menolak halus tawaran Obito yang menawarinya tumpangan untuk pulang. Ia juga menolak tawaran serupa dari Juugo.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat, mampir ke sebuah mini market dua puluh empat jam untuk membeli bahan makanan. Dia membeli susu, sereal, telur, roti dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya. Merasa cukup, ia pun membawa barang belanjaannya ke meja kasir. Pikiran Sasuke kembali menerawang, ia dibuat bingung oleh kelakuannya sendiri. Pertama, dia mengijinkan orang asing untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Kedua, dia bahkan membelikan wanita asing itu makanan. Ketiga, dia bahkan tidak tahu nama wanita asing itu. "Aku pasti sudah gila," gumam Sasuke dengan kening berkerut tanpa sadar jika sedari tadi kasir wanita yang melayaninya melempar tatapan genit kearahnya.

"Semuanya jadi dua ribu yen," kata wanita itu dengan nada suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet, dan segera berlalu pergi setelah membayar barang belanjaannya.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata dia seorang penjahat? Psikopat? Pembunuh berdarah dingin?" gumam Sasuke ngeri. "Atau mungkin orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa?" katanya lagi. "Shit! Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila." Sasuke terus bergumam, merutuki kebodohannya sepanjang perjalanan, hingga tanpa terasa ia pun sampai di apartemen miliknya.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen dan menutupnya pelan. Lampu apartemennya masih menyala dan ia juga masih mendengar suara dari televisi saat ini. "Kamu belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto masih terjaga di depan televisi. Pemuda itu beranjak ke dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaan di tangannya dan merapihkannya ke dalam lemari penyimpanan dan lemari es.

"Kamu sudah pulang?" Naruto melirik sekilas pada Sasuke dan kembali fokus menonton televisi. "Selamat datang," sambut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

Sejenak pemuda itu tertegun, hatinya terasa hangat saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar ucapan selamat datang jika dia pulang ke rumah. Kembali dia menggelengkan kepala, entah kenapa dia merasa terlalu sentimentil."Sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka jas sekolahnya.

Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke. "Sudah. Maaf, tadi sore aku mengambil persediaan ramenmu tanpa ijin." Katanya dengan senyum kecil, merasa bersalah.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kamu sudah makan malam?" kini Naruto balik bertanya. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawarnya. "Ah, tapi di kulkas hanya ada tomat saja."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan di cafe." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku baru membeli makanan, ambil saja kalau kamu lapar."

"Hontou?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Arigatou, kamu benar-benar baik, Teme."

Sasuke berdeham dan memalingkan wajah saat melihat senyum lembut Naruto. 'Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?' kata Sasuke di dalam hati. Tangannya berada di depan dada, mencoba meredakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke saat jamtungnya sudah kembali berdetak normal.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap lurus, membuat Sasuke kembali salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Aneh jika kita tidak tahu nama masing-masing, bukan begitu?" dalih Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Benar juga," katanya. "Naruto, Senju Naruto." Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. "Mulai sekarang, berhenti memanggilku 'Teme'. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta." Sahut Naruto datar sambil memutar kedua bola matamya. "Kamu juga harus berhenti memanggilku 'Dobe'."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ini rumahku, peraturanku yang berlaku disini. Ingat, kamu hanya menumpang disini." Katanya mengingatkan.

Gigi Naruto gemertak menahan emosi, sepertinya dia harus menarik kembali pikirannya mengenai Sasuke yang baik hati.

"Tidak terima, Dobe?" ejek Sasuke. "Kamu boleh keluar kapan saja dari rumahku jika kamu tidak suka," tambahnya dengan senyum mengejek membuat Naruto mati kutu. "Aku mau mandi dulu dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip!" Sasuke mendesis dengan mata menyipit membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak membalas ucapan arogan Sasuke.

"Baka! Menyebalkan, dasar iblis berbentuk manusia!" Naruto terus mengumpat setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. "Hanya tiga minggu, dan aku akan terbebas dari iblis itu. Bertahan, Naruto. Ganbatte!" katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke kembali keluar dari dalam kamar dengan mengenakan celana boxer dan kaos putih polos. Rambutnya masih basah, Naruto bahkan bersumpah jika pemuda itu terlihat sangat seksi malam ini. "Masih belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum ngantuk," sahut Naruto pendek.

Sasuke berjalan ke dapur dan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat mendapati Naruto kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Minggir, Dobe! Aku mau tidur."

Naruto menunduk, tidak mampu melihat langsung wajah Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ano..." katanya ragu.

"Cepat bicara!" ujar Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan," kata Naruto masih menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut, matanya terlihat gelisah. "Sasuke, boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke terbatuk mendengar permintaan Naruto. 'Gadis ini gila!' katanya dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan, sebenarnya dia salah satu fans gilaku.' Pikir Sasuke lagi.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto agak keras, mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam nyata. Mata biru itu kini menatap langsung mata oniks milik Sasuke.

"Kamu mau tidur denganku?" kata Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya tadi. "Untuk gadis yang terlihat lugu, ternyata kamu sangat berani." Katanya dengan nada sinis. "Kamu benar-benar membuatku terkejut."

"Siapa yang meminta tidur denganmu?" balas Naruto sengit. "Aku hanya bilang, jika aku mau tidur di kamarmu." Tambahnya cepat. "Bisa kamu bedakan arti dari kalimat keduanya?"

"Dan itu berarti kamu ingin tidur denganku!" Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Tak percaya jika hingga tengah malam dia masih harus beradu argumen dengan gadis asing di hadapannya.

Naruto mendengus dan menjawab cepat. "Itu berarti kamu tidur di sofa," kata Naruto.

"Apa?" teriak Sasuke. "Kenapa aku harus tidur di sofa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena aku mau tidur di kamar," tukas Naruto tidak sabar dan kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke dingin. "Kamu tidur di sofa, titik!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk sofa dengan dagunya, begitu angkuh.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di sofa," sahut Naruto dengan suara bergetar. "Tidak nyaman," katanya lirih kembali menunduk.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, suaranya terdengar sinis saat membalas ucapan gadis itu. "Dan kamu pikir aku nyaman tidur di sofa?"

"Tolonglah," mohon Naruto mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya.

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh air matamu lagi," dengus Sasuke menyembunyikan rasa ibanya.

"Please..." mohon Naruto lagi. "Please..."

"Ok, terserah." Kata Sasuke kemudian. "Kamu boleh menguasai kamarku, kuasai saja semuanya. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa bertahan. Hanya tiga minggu, hanya tiga minggu saja."

"Banzai!" teriak Naruto keras. "Arigatou, Sasuke." Katanya senang, dengan berani dia mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar pelan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang untuk beberapa saat berdiri mematung disana. Rona merah mewarnai pipinya, perlahan ia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terasa hangat. "Wanita ini benar-benar biang masalah," ujarnya lelah.

Sasuke memijit tengkuknya dan menatap sofa yang ada beberapa meter di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku tidur di sofa?" bisiknya. "Kuso," umpatnya pelan. Sasuke berbalik dan mengetuk pintu kamar keras. Terus mengetuk hingga Naruto membuka sedikit pintu kamar itu.

"Apa?" Naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat celah pintu, menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit. "Jangan katakan jika kamu berubah pikiran!"

"Aku perlu bantal dan selimut," sahut Sasuke. Ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat saat ini, dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk. "Tolong ambilkan selimut di lemari," pinta Sasuke.

"Ah, chotto matte kudasai." Kata Naruto, dengan cepat dia memgambil sebuah bantal dan selimut untuk Sasuke. "Oyasuminasai, Sasuke." Katanya sambil menyerahkan barang yang diminta bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn... Oyasuminasai, Dobe." Balas Sasuke, dengan mata mengantuk.

.

.

.

"Ohayou," sapa Neji. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat bukan hanya Shikamaru yang tertidur pagi ini tapi juga Sasuke. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja.

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, moodnya tidak baik. Jangan diganggu!"

"Souka?" Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Kiba?"

"Dia dipanggil Asuma-sensei ke kantor guru," jelas Gaara. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke yag masih bergeming, terlelap di meja tempatnya tidur.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Neji lagi. Lalu dia merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Ini dia," kata Neji senang saat berhasil menemukan buku catatan kecil yang dicarinya.

"Entahlah," Gaara kembali mengangkat bahu. "Kamu masih mencatat semua kegiatanmu?" tanya Gaara saat Neji mencatat jadwal kgiatannya untuk satu minggu ke depan.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat," sahut Neji. Sejenak ia mendongak dan tersenyum simpul pada Gaara. "Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah. Apa cafe begitu sibuk? Atau dia punya pekerjaan lain selain di cafe?"

"Aku belum sempat tanya," Gaara mendesah. "Dia sudah tidur saat aku datang."

Sasuke menggeliat, sedikit terganggu dengan percakapan kedua sahabatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kai sebelum akhirnya dia sadar sepenuhnya. "Sudah bel masuk?"

Neji menggeleng, "sepuluh menit lagi." Jawabnya. "Kamu terlihat lelah, ada masalah?" Neji kembali bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur." Jawab Sasuke. 'Salahkan saja makhluk berambut kuning itu,' tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Semalam dia sulit tidur karena harus tidur di sofa. Namun seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya saat dia ingat kejadian pagi ini. Naruto menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk keduanya. Walau hanya roti bakar, omlet dan segelas susu, entah kenapa hal itu kembali membuat hati Sasuke hangat. Ia juga kembali melakukan hal gila pagi ini, dia memberikan nomor telepon genggamnya pada Naruto. Tabu bagi Sasuke untuk memberikan nomor telepon pribadinya pada orang lain, karena hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang tahu nomor pribadinya. Lalu, kenapa dengan Naruto berbeda? Sasuke sendiri merasa bingung.

Suara teriakan para gadis menginterupsi pembicaraan ketiganya. Ketiga kepala itu kini beralih menatap pintu masuk kelas yang kini ramai oleh para siswi yang saling berebut untuk masuk. "Jangan menghalangi jalanku, pig!" teriak Sakura tepat di depan wajah Ino yang merah padam karena marah.

"Kamu yang menghalangi jalanku," balas Ino keras. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam, mendesis dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk membela diri.

"Sasuke-kun," rengek Sakura. "Tolong aku," katanya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dengan waja datar sebelum memalingkan wajah. Ino tertawa keraa melihatnya, puas melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang kini merengut kesal.

"Dia bahkan tidak peduli padamu," kata Ino sing a song.

"Dan kau pikir dia peduli padamu?" tantang Sakura sebal membuat Ino kembali mendesis ke arahnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing, " ujar Kiba yang datang menyerobot masuk. "Bel masuk sudah berbunyi," tambahnya mengingatkan membuat para siswi yang bergerombol di depan pintu kelas itu membubarkan diri satu persatu.

"Kalian tidak pergi?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Sakura dan Ino masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Keduanya masih melempar tatapan bermusuhan. Kiba menggaruk kepala dan mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kalian," katanya menyerah dan berbalik menuju kursinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tegur Iruka. Guru itu menarik napas dalam-dalam saat kedua muridnya sama sekali tidak meggubris perkataannya. "Kembali ke kelas kalian," kata Iruka lagi lambat-lambat. Kening Iruka berkedut, kesal karena lagi-lagi ucapanya diabaikan.

"Arghhhh..." teriak keduanya saat merasakan telinga mereka dijewer begitu keras oleh Iruka. Keduanya menatap horor pada Iruka yang mengeluarka aura menyeramkan. "Gomen, sensei." Kata keduanya kompak. Keadaan kelas yag tenang berubah ramai oleh tawa para murid yang menyaksikan peristiwa langka ini.

"Kembali ke kelas kalian!"

"Ha'i," sahut keduanya yang kembali kompak. Iruka akhirnya melepaskan jewerannya walau sedikit tidak rela, membuat kedua siswi itu membungkuk hormat sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Berhenti tertawa dan buka buku kalian!" tukas Iruka tegas, memulai pelajaran pagi ini.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Sasuke, Naruto baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerjanya. Apartement itu terlihat lebih rapih dari saat dia datang kesana. "Anggap saja ini balasan untuk kebaikanmu, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil menyimpan vacum cleaner dan lap pel ke dalam lemari penyimpanan yang ada di samping ruang cuci. Gadis itu juga mencuci pakaian kotor milik Sasuke, dan mencuci semua peralatan makan kotor yang menumpuk di bak cuci.

Setelah merasa pekerjaannya selesai, Naruto segera mandi dan berdandan rapih. Dia berniat mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat pertama kali dia dititipkan dulu. Naruto menulis sebuah catatan kecil dan menempelnya di lemari pendingin. Berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke pulang terlebih dahulu dari dirinya.

Gadis itu kembali mempelajari map kota ditangannya. Sesekali mengernyit bingung saat dia harus membaca tulisan kanji di map tersebut. "Aku hanya perlu naik bis no tujuh puluh dua, lalu berjalan sepuluh menit ke utara." Gumamnya pelan. Ia melipat kembali map ditangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Butuh waktu hampir lima belas menit hingga bus yang ditunggu Naruto datang. Perjalan itu sendiri memakan waktu dua puluh menit. Ia segera turun di halte berikutnya. Sayangnya hanya kekecewaan yang didapatnya kini. Bangunan itu sudah tidak ada, berganti sebuah gedung perkantoran yang menjulang tinggi. "Apa aku salah alamat?" Naruto mengeluarkan peta di dalam tasnya dan kembali merogoh tasnya untuk mencari buku alamat. "Tapi, panti asuhan matahari memang beralamat disini." Kata Naruto. "Apa aku salah jalan?" Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulut gadis itu yang sedikit bergetar.

Naruto berjalan memasukki gedung perkantoran itu, sedikit ragu saat langkahnya mencapai meja resepsionis. "Konichiwa," sapa Naruto pelan membuat sang resepsionis mendongak dan menatapnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan gedung perkantoran ini berdiri?" tanya Naruto membuat resepsionis wanita itu mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa kamu bertanya mengenai hal itu?"

"Setahuku, tempat ini dulunya panti asuhan matahari." Terangnya tenang.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk paham. "Tempat ini dulu memang sebuah panti asuhan. Tapi, panti asuhan itu terbakar habis hampir delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Begitu," Naruto menyahut lemah. "Apa anda tahu dimana panti asuhan itu sekarang?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu."

"Souka?" Naruto akhirnya membungkuk hormat, berterima kasih sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang berjalan mendekat ke arah mejq resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu membungkuk memberi hormat. "Gadis itu bertanya tentang panti asuhan matahari, Namikaze-san. "

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh. "Dia hanya bertanya mengenai hal itu?"

"Ha'i."

"Aneh sekali," gumam Minato.

"Mungkin gadis itu dulunya anak asuh di panti asuhan matahari."

"Kamu mungkin benar," Minato mengangguk setuju, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi untuk kembali ke ruangannya di lantai dua puluh.

Di luar, Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk mencari tahu informasi mengenai asal usul keluarganya. Dia sudah menghubungi panti asuhan yang dulu pernah menjadi rumah tinggalnya untuk sementara. Namun semua arsip mengenai dirinya berada di panti asuhan matahari sebagai rumah pertama yang mengasuhnya dan rumah singgah terakhir yang menyerahkannya untuk diadopsi oleh Tsunade.

"Nasibku benar-benar kurang baik," keluh Naruto. Matahari semakin meninggi, hawa panas membuat gadis itu berkeringat gerah. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka, berharap bisa mengenyahkan hawa panas yang menyengat. Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar jika saat ini dia menaiki bis yang salah. Kepalanya menyandar lesu pada punggung kursi, tatapannya kosong. Ia terus melamun hingga akhirnya disadarkan oleh supir bus.

"Nona, ini pemberhentian terakhir. Anda tidak turun?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Mata Naruto mengerjap, "eh?" ia melihat ke sekeliling. "Ini dimana? Pantai? Kok ada laut?" gumamnya pelan saat matanya melihat laut. "Saya berhenti disini saja," kata Naruto sambil melompat turun.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pantai. Dia menuruni anak tangga yang cukup curam untuk sampai disana. Dia mendudukkan diri di atas pasir pantai berwarna putih. Suasana pantai masih cukup sepi, mungkin karena belum masuk masa liburan musim panas. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Naruto melihat beberapa pemuda pemudi bermain voli pantai. Teriakan kegembiraan saling menyahut dari mulut mereka. Naruto kembali memalingkan wajah, menatap air laut yang berwarna biru. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah catiknya. "Damai sekali," katanya pelan dengan senyum tipis.

"Hei anak kecil?" teriak salah satu pemudi itu pada Naruto. "Woi?" teriaknya lagi. Gadis berbikini orange itu berkacak pinggang, berdecak karena Naruto tidak menghiraukan panggilannya. "Sebentar aku ambil bolanya," katanya pada rekannya yang lain.

"Cepat ambil, Kyuu!" balas pemuda dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput di wajahnya.

Kyuubi berjalan dengan langkah panjang, ia mengambil bola voli yang terlempar ke samping tubuh Naruto. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Dia melamun?" cibir Kyuubi lalu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto terlonjak kaget, ia balas menatap lurus pada Kyuubi. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kenapa melamun seorang diri?" tanya Kyuubi. "Jangan bilang kamu berniat untuk bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri?" beo Naruto. "Tidak, aku tidak ada niat untuk itu. Aku mencintai nyawaku," katanya tegas.

"Bagus," sahut Kyuubi sambil memeluk bola voli itu di dekapannya. "Mau bergabung?" tawar Kyuubi. Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Yakin?" tanya Kyuubi yang entah kenapa merasa khawatir jika harus meninggalkan gadis asing ini seorang diri.

"Sebentar lagi aku juga pulang, terima kasih untuk tawarannya."

"Baiklah, terserah." Balas Kyuubi kemudian. Kyuubi akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Dia kembali berbalik untuk melihat sosok gadis itu. Kyuubi memiringkan kepala, heran karena tidak biasanya dia mencemaskan orang asing.

"Siapa, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi saat Kyuubi kembali dengan bola voli di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuubi sambil melempar bola itu kepada Itachi. "Aku mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama kita, tapi dia menolak."

"Tumben kamu peduli," sindir Itachi.

"Shut up!" balas Kyuubi galak membuat Itachi terkekeh puas.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan pemuda pemudi itu yang sekarang sudah kembali bermain. 'Sepertinya mereka anak kuliahan,' pikir Naruto sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang hot pantsnya. Ia membuka alas kakinya, menenteng di tangan kanan dan berjalan sepanjang bibir pantai, menikmati sapuan air laut yang terasa sejuk di kakinya.

Ia lalu meletakkan alas kakinya di pasir pantai yang kering, jauh dari jangkauan air laut. Setelah itu, dia melakukan peregangan kecil. Dia menutup mata, menajamkan pendengarannya, mendengarkan alunan musik yang dihasilkan sang alam. Debur ombak terdengar merdu di telinganya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia mulai menari. Begitu lembut, gemulai, memesona. Bibirnya mengulum senyum menawan. Dia menari disini, dengan pasir pantai sebagai panggung dan laut luas sebagai latar belakangnya. Dia terus menari untuk sang alam yang memberinya ketenangan.

"Cantik," puji Sasori yang segera berlari untuk mengambil kamera miliknya.

Kyuubi menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Sasori. Disana, gadis pirang itu menari, begitu bebas dan menawan. Sasori kembali berlari, lalu dia berhenti saat dia rasa sudah berada pada posisi yang tepat. Kameranya berbunyi klik hingga beberapa kali, ia terus mengambil gambar hingga objeknya berhenti menari. "Ck, kenapa berhenti?" Sasori memandamg Naruto penuh pertanyaan. Kakinya pun mulai melangkah menuju tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Itachi berdiri menghalangi langkah Sasori.

"Minggir, Tachi!" desis Sasori. "Aku mau meminta dia untuk menari lagi."

"Ck," Itachi berdecak. "Kamu pikir, kamu siapa? Seenaknya saja meminta orang asing untuk melakukan ini dan itu." Itachi kembali menghalangi langkah Sasori dan mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu.

"Tapi, tariannya memukau. Aku memerlukannya untuk bahan pameranku nanti." Kata Sasori keras kepala. Ia terus meronta, sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian Itachi yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Dia akan ketakutan jika kamu memaksanya seperti ini," sahut Kyuu menimpali. "Lagi pula, dia sudah pergi."

"Kuso!" umpat Sasori, ia mendelik ke arah Itachi yang memasang muka tak bersalah. Lalu ia mendesis ke arah Kyuubi yang menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Sudah, ayo kita main lagi." Seru Itachi kembali menyeret tubuh Sasori yang masih tidak rela karena kehilangan objek fotonya.

Kyuubi memandang Naruto yang kini berjalan menjauh. Dia merasa dadanya begitu sesak, hatinya seolah tidak rela saat melihat gadis pirang itu berlalu pergi. 'Ada apa denganku?' pikir Kyuubi. 'Kenapa aku merasa jika dia tidak asing?'

"Kyuu?" panggil Itachi serak. "Kyuu?" panggilnya lagi. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" Itachi terlihat cemas saat melihat Kyuubi meneteskan air mata. "Ada apa denganmu? Kamu sakit?"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala dan menghapus air matanya cepat. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku juga bingung."

"Mungkin kamu terlalu lelah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke vila saja."

"Ok," sahut Kyuubi. Ia menggenggam tangan Itachi erat. Mereka bergandengan tangan hingga tiba di vila milik keluarga Sabaku yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain saat ini.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu ada dimana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke gemas. Dia sedikit cemas karena saat pulang, dia tidak mendapati sosok Naruto di apartemennya.

"Di pantai," jawab Naruto santai. Dia bisa mendengar jika Sasuke menggeram di sisi lain sambungan telepon.

"Pantai?" beo Sasuke. "Seharusnya kamu meninggalkan pesan, agar aku tidak perlu repot mencarimu. Kenapa telepon genggammu begitu sulit untuk dihubungi?"

"Aku sudah meninggalkan catatan di pintu lemari es," jawab Naruto. "Dan aku tidak tahu, kenapa ponselku sulit dihubungi, Teme." Kata Naruto panjang lebar. "Tadi aku ketiduran di dalam bus, lalu saat bangun ternyata aku sudah berada di daerah ini."

Kening Sasuke berkerut mendengar penuturan Naruto yang terdengar santai. "Jadi, kamu ada di daerah mana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Naruto. "Aku tadi naik bus nomor delapan puluh dua, dan akhirnya sampai disini."

"Kamu salah naik bis," bentak Sasuke kesal. "Kenapa kamu begitu ceroboh?" sejenak Sasuke berhenti bicara, mencoba untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Sekarang, pergi ke halte dan tunggu aku disana. Jangan coba-coba pergi sebelum aku datang, mengerti?" katanya dengan nada lebih halus.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Naruto tanpa banyak protes dan Sasuke pun memutus hubungan telepon keduanya.

Sasuke segera berlari keluar dari apartemen, ia menghubungi Obito dan mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini. Sasuke menunggu bis dengan tidak sabar, ia perlu naik tiga bis dengan rute berbeda untuk sampai di tempat Naruto saat ini.

Naruto mendongak, seakan mengikuti insting. Sasuke berdiri di sana, dengan wajah galaknya. Naruto tersenyum lebar, melambai penuh semangat ke arah Sasuke. Merasa senang karena dia bertemu seseorang yang dikenalnya. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Naruto, wajah galaknya luluh seketika. Sepertinya dia tertular sifat Naruto yang ceria. Gadis itu bersikap seolah tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Sasuke akhirnya mengulas senyum kilat, membalas senyum lebar yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

"Kamu benar-benar datang?" Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke pendek. "Ayo kita pulang!"

"Sasuke, aku lapar. Bisa kita mencari makan dulu?" Naruto kembali memasang wajah memelas.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan berdecak, hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengalah. "Hn."

"Kamu benar-benar baik," seru Naruto girang. "Tadi aku melihat rumah makan sederhana disana, ayo kita kesana." Tukas Naruto, ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Dan Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menolak genggaman tangan Naruto yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Ini dia tempatnya," ujar Naruto. Ia kembali menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kedai ramen sederhana itu. Ia segera duduk di kursi kosong dekat meja kasir. Karena hanya disitu saja kursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Paman, aku pesan satu porsi ramen miso." Kata Naruto semangat. "Sasuke, kamu pesan apa?"

"Satu porsi ramen shoyu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Satu ramen miso dan satu ramen shoyu segera siap," sahut paman pemilik kedai. Seorang pelayan menuangkan teh hijau untuk keduanya. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, pesanan mereka pun sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak." Kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Selamat makan," katanya antusias dan melahap ramen dihadapannya dengan lahap. Sasuke menyesap tehnya nikmat, matanya masih mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis di sampingnya yang menurutnya begitu unik.

"Santai saja, Dobe. Aku tidak akan meminta ramen milikmu," kata Sasuke. Naruto mendelik dan menjauhkan mangkuk ramen miliknya dari jangkauan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, dan tanpa dia sadari, tangannya sudah mengacak lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

Gadis itu menunggu di luar kedai saat Sasuke membayar tagihan untuk keduanya. Sasuke menolak tegas niata Naruto yang hendak mentraktirnya makan. "Simpan uangmu, biar aku yang bayar." Kata Sasuke tegas tanpa bisa dilawan. Dan Naruto pun menunggu pemuda itu dengan sabar di depan kedai.

"Seorang diri, cantik?" beberapa pria mabuk mendatangi Naruto dan menggodanya.

Naruto berjalan mundur, menjauhi pria mabuk yang berusaha untuk menyentuhnya.

"Dia tidak sendiri," sahut Sasuke dengan nada suara berbahaya. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakang Naruto dan memeluk gadis itu dengan protektif.

"Berikan dia pada kami, jika kamu masih ingin hidup." Salah satu pria itu berdesis dengan nada mengancam. Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. Sasuke menendang perut pria mabuk yang berdiri di depan Naruto. Ia lalu melayangkan tendanganten ke arah pria lainnya, membuat kefua pria mabuk itu tersungkur menghantam tanah.

Setelah melakukan itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membaea gadis itu untuk melarikan diri. Sasuke sadar, dia tidak mungkin melawan lima orang mabuk seorang diri. Dia harus mementingkan keselamatan Naruto, karena itu dia memilih untuk lari.

Pria mabuk itu pun berlari, berusaha mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto. Keduanya berlari semakin kencang, berbelok, menanjak dan terus berlari dengan napas memburu. Sasuke menengok ke belakang, mengumpat saat tahu jika pria-pria mabuk itu masih terus mengejar. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih berlari di sampingnya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Dia terus berlari dengan sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya.

Nasib Sasuke dan Naruto sangat beruntung, bis yang akan mereka tumpangi baru saja tiba di halte. Keduanya segera naik, dan bis pun menyelamatkan keduanya dari kejaran pria-pria mabuk itu. "Kita beruntung," kata Naruto dengan napas tersengal.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Kata Naruto penuh syukur.

.

Setelah naik tiga buah bis, keduanya masih harus berjalan selama lima belas menit untuk sampai ke apartement. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia menengok ke arah belakang dimana Naruto berjalan jauh di belakangnya dengan langkah diseret.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat jarak keduanya dekat.

"Aku capek," jawab Naruto lelah.

Sasuke akhirnya berjongkok membelakangi Naruto. "Naik ke punggungku," katanya dengan nada datar.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Tapi, kamu juga pasti lelah. " Kata Naruto merasa tidak enak hati.

"Cepat naik!" kata Sasuke lagi kali ini terdengar seperti perintah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto akhirnya naik ke punggung Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan dengan Naruto di punggungnya.

"Arigatou," kata Naruto lemah sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur pulas di punggung kokoh Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hallo, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di fict Fuyu. Maaf, Fuyu tidak balas satu persatu. Untuk yang PM, sudah Fuyu balas yah. BW dan UC diusahakan menyusul asap. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk respond nya (:**

**See you...**

**Untuk yang berkenan, monggo di review :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Heart Beats

**Hello, thank you untuk semua readers dan juga yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review. Nggak nyangka jika bakal dapat respon positif seperti itu. Maaf Fuyu tidak balas satu persatu. Tapi untuk yang PM sudah Fuyu balas yah ^-^**

**Beberapa readers ada yang bertanya tentang keluarga asli Naruto. Di chap ini ada sedikit petunjuk tentang hal itu dan petunjuk lainnya akan Fuyu ceritakan di chap depan.**

**Well, selamat membaca (:**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Youth, School, Family**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, thema pasaran, mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender bender (again), and etc**

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 3 : Heart Beats**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas tempat tidur, kemudian menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada gadis itu. Jari-jari panjangnya menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Naruto. Tipis, namun senyum itu ada saat ia memperhatikan wajah lelap orang asing di depannya. Bulu mata gadis itu lentik dan panjang, hidungnya mancung, dan ia memiliki bibir berbentuk hati berwarna pink. "Kamu lebih manis saat tidur," bisik Sasuke. "Mulutmu sangat berbahaya saat kamu terjaga." Tambahnya lagi dengan dengusan halus.

Mata pemuda itu membulat, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala dan memijit tengkuknya pelan. "Aku perlu mandi air dingin," katanya serak. "Si Dobe ini benar-benar menguji ketahanan mentalku."

Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil sebuah handuk bersih serta baju ganti dari dalam lemari. Sasuke mandi begitu lama, tubuhnya terasa panas, ia perlu mendinginkan libidonya. "Ck, menyusahkan." Gumamnya di tengah guyuran air dingin malam itu.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, pemuda itu mengambil tas sekolahnya yang diletakkan di atas kursi belajar. Ia baru saja akan keluar kamar saat telinganya menangkap isakan kecil dari arah tempat tidur. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan berjongkok di samping tempat tidur.

Gadis itu menitikkan air mata dalam tidurnya dengan diiringi isakan kecil yang lolos dari mulutnya. Pelan, Sasuke menghapus air mata itu. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu lembut. "Naruto?" panggilnya setengah berbisik. "Naruto?" panggilnya lagi.

Perlahan gadis itu membuka mata, masih setengah sadar dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke berbisik.

"Mereka tidak menginginkanku," jawab Naruto begitu pelan.

Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dan kembali bertanya, "siapa?"

"Orang tuaku," jawab Naruto lagi. "Mereka tidak mencintaiku, mereka membuangku." Katanya dalam gumaman kurang jelas namun masih bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh pendengaran Sasuke.

"Tidurlah, jangan banyak berpikir." Balas Sasuke lembut. "Semua pasti ada alasannya."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia kembali menutup matanya walau isakan kecil sesekali masih terdengar dari mulutnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian dan akhirnya gadis itu pun kembali terlelap tidur. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan lalu bergerak untuk mematikan lampu meja dan keluar dari dalam kamar dengan tas sekolah berada di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup setelah ia duduk di atas sofa. "Jadi dia yatim piatu? Dia dibuang orang tuanya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, kemarin dia bilang jika dia masih memiliki nenek." Sasuke melepas napas pendek dan mengerang. "Siapa sangka, jika gadis seceria dia pun memiliki masalah yang tidak ringan." Tambahnya pahit. Sasuke membuka buku pelajarannya, mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Hah, malam ini sepertinya dia harus kembali tidur larut malam.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah polos Naruto. Ia memperhatikan gerakan gadis itu yang bergerak lincah di dapurnya sementara dia hanya duduk manis di meja makan menunggu sarapan siap untuk dihidangkan. Harus Sasuke akui, gadis ini menawan walau terkesan lugu. Tapi hal itu justru menjadi nilai tambah tersendiri baginya.

Naruto juga tidak bersikap berlebihan, ia bersikap apa adanya dan walau kadang membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membencinya.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau melamun, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Ia sudah kembali ceria, seolah kejadian tadi malam hanya sebatas mimpi.

"Hn," kata Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menyodorkan sarapan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima mangkuk berisi sup kentang itu dan segera melahapnya. Sejenak ia terdiam, menikmati rasa gurih sup tersebut di mulutnya.

"Enak kan?" kata Naruto dengan nada bangga.

"Hn, oishi." Sahut Sasuke jujur.

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar mendengar pengakuan jujur pemuda keras kepala di depannya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu akan mengakui kehebatanku dalam memasak," katanya cepat membuat Sasuke mendongak dari mangkuknya dan menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kukira kamu akan mengatakan, "lumayan'." Jelas Naruto kini tersenyum lebar.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Kamu benar-benar sulit ditebak, Teme." Ujar Naruto sebal. "Sebentar baik, sebentar lagi menyebalkan. Apa kamu berkepribadian ganda?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara," kata Sasuke balik menatap tajam membuat Naruto kikuk dibuatnya.

Gadis itu kembali duduk tegak dan menyuapkan satu sendok penuh sup ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. Meneliti wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama.

"Terpesona?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, menyeringai sombong.

Mata Naruto mengerjap. "Hah?"

Naruto bersumpah jika ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya tadi, well memang hanya sekilas dan mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. "Kamu terpesona padaku, Dobe!" ejek Sasuke kembali menyeringai puas.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menyuapkan satu sendok penuh sup ke dalam mulutnya. Dia memilih untuk tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke tadi. Tidak penting, pikirnya kesal.

Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya kemudian membawa piring kotor ke dalam bak cuci. "Biarkan saja," kata Naruto. "Aku akan mencucinya nanti." Tambahnya lagi, ia bicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Jangan bicara dalam keadaan mulut penuh!" tegur Sasuke. "Kamu bukan anak kecil," katanya lagi dengan senyum mengejek.

"Terserah," balas Naruto cuek.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sasuke sambil memakai sepatu.

Naruto melambaikan satu tangannya di udara. "Hati-hati!"

"Hn." Balas Sasuke beranjak pergi.

Naruto menghela napas pendek, menatap kursi kosong di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "sekilas aku memang terpesona." Akunya jujur. "Apa yang kupikirkan?" katanya syok dengan gelengan kepala cepat.

Ia dengan cekatan membereskan peralatan makan kotor di atas meja dan segera mencucinya. Mata Naruto kemudian beralih ke atas kulkas. "Oh my God, kenapa aku bisa lupa memberikan bekal makan siang pada Sasuke?" keluhnya tak percaya sambil membenturkan kepalanya pelan pada pintu kulkas di depannya.

Naruto melirik jam dinding di seberang ruangan, Sasuke pasti sudah naik bis, pikirnya. Namun gadis itu kembali tersenyum ceria saat sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku sendiri saja yang mengantar bekal makan siang ini untuk Sasuke."

Gadis itu bergerak cepat, dengan cekatan dia membereskan rumah dan membersihkan diri setelahnya. Dia mematut dirinya lama di epan cermin. Ia mengenakan dress di atas lutus berwarna kuning lembut tanpa lengan. Naruto mengikat rambutnya tinggi di puncak kepala. Flat shoes melengkapi penampilannya pagi ini, dan dengan make up sederhana ia pun berangkat menuju sekolah Sasuke.

"Konoha International High School," Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk serius, membaca peta rute bis di tangannya dengan teliti. "Syukurlah, aku hanya perlu naik bis satu kali." Desahnya lega dan melipat kembali peta di tangannya lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Si Teme psiko itu bisa mencekikku jika aku tersesat lagi," katanya dengan erangan frustasi. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam bis dan duduk di kursi barisan paling akhir. Naruto mulai merinding ngeri membayangkan hal itu terjadi padanya. 'Tidak, aku pasti sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat.' Pikirnya penuh keyakinan. Dan perjalanan Naruto pun dimulai.

Gadis itu bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan, matanya melihat jauh keluar jendela bis. Ia terlalu asyik menikmati pemandangan yang ia lihat hingga akhirnya hal yang ditakutkannya kembali terjadi. Dia kembali tersesat. "Damn!" ujar Naruto pelan dengan suara dan wajah datar.

"Kenapa aku selalu melamun atau tertidur dalam perjalanan?" keluhnya dengan dengusan pendek.

Ia seharusnya turun di halte ketiga, tapi saat ini dia malah turun di halte ketujuh. Daerah ini sudah berada di luar kota Tokyo. Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke atas aspal dengan mulut mengerucut imut.

Ia akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya saat ini. Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu Sasuke saat ini, dia pasti sedang ada kelas." Naruto kembali menunduk, kepalanya terkulai lemas. "Ah... Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku berkeliling di kota ini," kata Naruto dengan senyum mengembang melupakan niat awalnya yang hendak memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Sasuke dan melupakan fakta jika dia sedang tersesat saat ini.

Jika di barat Kyoto memiliki kota tua Nara, maka di bagian timur memiliki Kamakura sebagai kota tua. Kamakura masuk ke dalam perfektur Kanagawa, satu jam perjalanan dari Tokyo bila menggunakan kereta api. Naruto melangkah penuh semangat, menapaki jalan beranak tangga Dankazura untuk menuju tempat suci bagi umat Shinto, Hachiman-Gu.

Sepanjang kanan-kiri jalan beranak tangga itu ditumbuhi oleh deretan pohon sakura yang akan terlihat sangat indah bila musim semi tiba. Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk istirahat. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Suasana tempat ini seolah menarik dirinya untuk kembali masuk ke jaman Kamakura Bakufu, jaman para samurai.

Setelah merasa istirahatnya cukup, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kuil. Dia baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam kuil saat sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu kanannya.

Naruto berbalik menatap wanita berumur sekitar hampir lima puluh tahunan yang sedang menatapnya lurus. "Kamu mau masuk ke dalam kuil?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu. Suaranya terdengar merdu di telinga Naruto.

"Ha'i," Naruto menjawab sambil mengangguk kecil.

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu kembali bicara dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kamu sudah melakukan _Temizu_?"

"Temizu?" beo Naruto. Ia mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Temizu itu apa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kuduga sebelumnya, kamu pasti besar di luar negeri. Benar, tidak?" tebak wanita itu tepat membuat Naruto kembali mengangguk singkat. "Temizu itu ritual sebelum masuk kuil suci," jelasnya.

"Souka?" sahut Naruto. "Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Kemari!" kata wanita itu membawa Naruto ke sebuah penampungan air sederhana. "Basuh telapak tangan kirimu dengan air lalu telapak tangan kanan. Setelah itu basuh mulutmu dengan tangan kiri dan berkumurlah."

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja," sahut wanita itu.

"Ok," tukas Naruto yang dengan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan wanita asing di sampingnya. "Selesai," kata Naruto riang setelah selesai melakukan ritual. Wanita di sampingnya tersenyum lau mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Sakit, Nyonya!" protes Naruto kesakitan.

"Gomen," seru wanita itu yang dengan segera melepas cubitannya. "Kamu benar-benar menggemaskan," ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan untuk menutupi kekehannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjawab sopan. "Senju Naruto desu."

"Na-Naruto?" beo Kushina tergagap. Tubuhnya membeku seketika saat nama itu keluar dari mulut anak gadis di hadapannya.

Naruto berdecak, salah mengerti akan reaksi Kushina. "Saya tahu jika nama saya terdengar aneh," katanya. "Tapi, ekspresi anda terlalu berlebihan Uzumaki-san." Kata Naruto protes.

"Gomen," kata Kushina sedikit kikuk. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika gadis semanis dirimu memiliki nama yang cukup unik." Lanjutnya dengan senyum sedih.

"Lebih tepat jika dikatakan aneh," sahut Naruto merengut sebal tanpa sadar akan perubahan raut wajah Kushina.

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, namamu tidak aneh." Kushina menatap sendu, suaranya terdengar bergetar sementara tangannya mengusap rambut pirang Naruto dengan rasa sayang. "Namamu, mengingatkanku pada puteraku. "

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Putera nyonya memiliki nama yang sama denganku?"

"Ya," jawab Kushina pendek.

"Woah, kebetulan sekali." Ujar Naruto senang. "Apa sekarang dia ikut? Saya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanya karena memiliki nama Naruto."

"Dia tidak ikut," sahut Kushina pelan. "Puteraku meninggal dunia saat dilahirkan."

Naruto terkesiap kaget mendengarnya, senyumnya hilang seketika. Ia menatap lurus kedua bola mata Kushina yang terlihat sedih, tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. "Gomen," kata Naruto lirih simpati.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kushina kembali bersikap riang walau terlihat sekali jika dipaksakan. "Ayo kita ke kuil, disana kamu bisa menuliskan permohonanmu pada _Ema-"_

"Saya tahu apa itu," potong Naruto. "Bukankah itu papan kayu untuk menuliskan permohonan."

"Benar," kata Kushina lembut. Kushina membawa Naruto kembali ke arah kuil. Mereka mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan dan mulai berdoa di dalamnya. Setelah selesai, mereka pun menuliskan permohonan lain pada ema.

"Mengharap mendapat jodoh, huh?" goda Kushina membuat tangan Naruto yang sedang menulis terhenti di udara.

"Bu-bukan, saya tidak akan meminta itu. Saya masih terlalu muda untuk itu." Sanggah Naruto cepat dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam saat dia kembali menuliskan permohonannya, setelah selesai ia pun menggantung ema miliknya.

"Semoga baa-chan, baka nii-chan dan si Teme selalu bahagia, sehat dan panjang umur?" kata Kushina membaca permohonan Naruto. "Hanya itu saja keinginanmu? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum menatap ema miliknya. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berarti untukku, kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kamu tidak mendoakan mereka juga?"

"Saya yatim piatu," jawab Naruto parau namun wajahnya masih terlihat ceria.

"Begitu," kata Kushina mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. Hatinya terasa hangat saat dia berada di dekatnya. Seolah-olah gadis ini merupakan bagian dari dirinya yang telah lama hilang dan kembali pulang. 'Ada apa denganku?' pikir Kushina tidak mengerti.

"Nyonya, anda melamun lagi." Keluh Naruto. "Anda akan cepat tua jika terlalu banyak melamun." Kata Naruto dengan mimik serius membuat Kushina tergelak dibuatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina tak percaya.

"Tsunade baa-chan yang mengatakannya padaku, jadi pasti benar." Ujar Naruto berapi-api.

Kushina tergelak, tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang ekspresif. "Wakatta, wakatta." Katanya berulang dengan tawa renyah. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan banyak melamun lagi. Bisa bahaya jika keriput di wajahku bertambah banyak," lanjutnya dengan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan memanggilku 'Nyonya'. Panggil saja aku 'Ba-san', mengerti?"

"Ok, ok..." seru Naruto cempreng masih dengan cengiran lebar.

"Jadi, setelah ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kushina setelah tawanya berhenti.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu, mungkin pulang." Jawabnya tidak bersemangat.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kalau kamu mau, ba-san bisa mengantarmu untuk berkeliling."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto menggenggam tangan Kushina erat. "Anda benar bersedia mengantarku?" tanyanya lagi sementara Kushina mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita pergi." Serunya sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ke udara. Kushina mengacak poni gadis itu hingga kusut, Naruto bahkan tidak protes karenanya. Ia malah mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan kanan Kushina, bergelayut manja. Kushina pun sama sekali tidak keberatan, wanita itu tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar bahagia, hari ini dia benar-benar merasa hidup.

"Sekarang kita akan menuju kuil Hasedera," kata Kushina. "Disana kita bisa melihat pemandangan laut dan kota Kamakura dari atas bukit." Jelasnya lagi dengan langkah ringan.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Kushina dan berjalan mundur. "Apa disana kita bisa membeli cindera mata?"

"Kamu mau membeli oleh-oleh?" tanya Kushina melirik sekilas ke Naruto yang sudah kembali berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ha'i, saya ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk orang rumah." Terang Naruto.

"Di Hasedera banyak toko oleh-oleh dan toko cemilan," terang Kushina. "Di sana kita juga bisa menikmati cemilan gratis," Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Aku suka makanan gratis," sahutnya antusias dengan wajah berbinar gembira.

Kushina tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya seolah ditarik oleh magnet tak kasat mata dari gadis pirang ini. Sejak matanya menangkap sosok Naruto, secara otomatis tubuhnya bergerak dan ingin berinteraksi dengan gadis pirang ini. 'Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini,' pikir Kushina. Ia menyukai senyum, suara dan segala sesuatu dari gadis ini. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat Naruto, 'mungkin karena nama gadis ini sama dengan puteraku.' Putus Kushina kemudian di dalam hati, mengakhiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan dihatinya saat ini.

.

.

Sementara itu, suasana kelas Sasuke sudah agak sepi siang ini. Karena sebagian besar murid sudah meluncur ke kantin sekolah untuk makan siang. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang masih bertahan disana, termasuk Sasuke cs.

Sasuke menatap datar layar telepon genggamnya yang dia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu dia mengirim email pada Naruto, tapi gadis itu masih belum juga membalasnya. Ia juga beberapa kali menghubunginya, namun tidak ada jawaban juga.

'Kemana dia? Apa dia tidur siang?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati mulai tidak sabar. Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku di genggamannya. Walau sesekali matanya masih melirik ke arah telepon genggamnya.

"Kamu menunggu telepon dari seseorang?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik temannya itu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pendek.

Gaara mengernyit, dalam hati bertanya siapa orang yang sedang ditunggu oleh Sasuke ini. "Wanita?" pancing Gaara tenang.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali menjawab tanpa sadar jika dia sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan Gaara.

"Cantik?" pancing Gaara lagi. Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba yang ikut curi dengar nampak tertarik akan jawaban Sasuke setelahnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi datar. Kedua bola mata Kiba membulat sempurna karenanya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Neji dan Shikamaru yang juga ternyata berekspresi sama dengannya.

"Hanya teman biasa," kata Sasuke pada Gaara setelah sadar akan apa yang tadi dikatakannya.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya cuek dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku tidak tanya hubungan kalian," kata Gaara santai. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, maksud hati ingin terbebas dari jebakan namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia menutup buku ditangannya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas. "Ke kantin?" katanya lagi yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan," ujar Kiba kecewa setelah Sasuke pergi. "Aku penasaran pada wanita itu."

"Kamu pikir hanya kamu yang begitu? Kita juga penasaran gila." Sahut Neji menggerutu. "Sayangnya kita tidak akan bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk bicara jujur."

"Cepat atau lambat kita pasti tahu juga," kata Shikamaru. "Dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan identitas wanita itu selamanya, bukan begitu?" katanya lagi tersenyun misterius.

"Yah," Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Ayo ke kantin, aku juga lapar." Ia berdiri dan menyeret Shikamaru serta bersamanya.

"Aku juga lapar," tukas Kiba mengelus perutnya.

Neji berdecak dan mengerlingkan mata. "Kamu baru saja menghabiskan tiga buah kotak bento milik Sasuke dan kamu masih lapar?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Bento itu dibuat untuk Sasuke, bukan untukku." Jelas Kiba. "Jika bento itu dibuat sepenuh hati untukku, pasti aku sudah merasa kenyang saat ini."

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal," kata Neji dengan menyipit tajam pada Kiba. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa lebar dan beranjak pergi.

Di kantin, Sasuke mengunyah pelan makanannya. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam telepon genggam miliknya. Sasuke meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya di atas mangkuk saat telepon genggamnya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya saat ini. "Kamu tahu berapa kali aku meneleponmu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datar.

"Gomen, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto pendek. "Ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar suara ramai di belakang Naruto. "Kamu dimana?" tanyanya kini penuh penekanan.

"Hasedera," jawab Naruto. Sasuke bisa mendengar saat gadis itu tertawa pelan di seberang sana.

"Hasedera?" beo Sasuke dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi membuat tiga buah kepala lain mendongak ke arahnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di Hasadera?" tanya Sasuke lagi gemas.

"Tidur," jawab Naruto dengan cueknya. Kedua bola matanya diputar kesal, Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar dengusan gadis itu.

"Naruto?"

"Jalan-jalan, Teme!" jawab Naruto cepat dengan kesal. "Berkeliling Kamakura. Sekarang aku sibuk, jaa." Tambahnya lalu memutus hubungan telepon mereka.

Sasuke menggeram dan melotot ke arah telepon genggamnya dan kembali menghubungi Naruto. "Aku belum selesai bicara!" katanya dengan nada dingin dan mengancam saat Naruto mengangkat telepon. "Jangan coba-coba menutup teleponmu!"

Suasana kantin yang ramai mendadak hening mendengar suara menakutkan Sasuke. Bahkan Ino dan Sakura yang sedang adu mulut saja berhasil dibuat bungkam karenanya. "Kamu pergi sendiri?" gigi Sasuke gemertuk menahan emosi.

"Teme, kamu marah?" tanya Naruto pelan setelah mendengar perubahan suara pada pemuda itu. "Maaf," katanya lagi berupa gumaman.

Sasuke meghela napas panjang dan memijit tengkuknya pelan. Ia mengatur napasnya untuk meredakan emosinya saat ini. "Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit kesal." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Suasana di kantin kembali ribut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mereka seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka saat ini. "Sasuke-kun?" bisik Ino dan Sakura tak percaya. Mereka kembali memasang telinganya untuk mencuri dengar percakapan Sasuke.

"Kupingku pasti bermasalah," kata Kiba pelan.

"Ssttt!" ujar Neji meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan mulut. Kiba mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Naruto kemudian. "Aku ditemani ba-san baik hati saat ini. Beliau akan menemaniku berkeliling Kamakura untuk seharian ini."

"Ba-san?" Sasuke kembali mengernyit. "Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya tadi," jawab Naruto polos. "Jangan khawatir, dia orang baik."

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan seseorang itu baik, padahal kau baru pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Sasuke kembali menahan emosi. Mulutnya terkatup erat, sekuat tenaga mengatur nada suaranya agar terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Sinar matanya sama seperti mu, Teme." Sahut Naruto dengan senyum kecil. "Hatiku merasa aman saat aku melihat kedua matanya, sama seperti saat aku melihatmu untuk pertama kali."

Sasuke kembali melepas napasnya yang tertahan, kedua matanya tertutup rapat. "Kamu benar-benar polos, Dobe." Ucapnya pelan, ia memilih untuk mengalah saat ini. "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Kabari aku juga jika kamu sudah pulang, mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta. Aku pasti meneleponmu." Balas Naruto mantap. "Jaa matta, Sasuke."

"Jaa," sahut Sasuke lagi berupa gumaman pelan.

"Kemana?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Sasuke membereskan piring makannya.

"Ke kelas," jawab Sasuke pendek. Ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri.

"Makananmu masih banyak," sahut Gaara padahal makanan yang ada di piringnya sendiri masih belum tersentuh olehnya.

"Hn," Sasuke nampak tidak ambil peduli. Ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang lain dibelakang.

"Cinta seringkali membuat hilang napsu makan," kata Kiba tiba-tiba. "Itu benar," katanya ngotot walau mendapat decakan dari ketiga temannya yang lain. "Aku yakin, Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta." Tambahnya membuat Neji terbatuk keras sedangkan Shikamaru tersedak karena kaget. Hanya Gaara yang masih terlihat tenang menanggapi ucapan Kiba barusan.

.

.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar hingga membuat mulutnya sakit. "Kukira ada masalah," ujar Kushina. "Ayo kita ke kuil Hasedera, kita bisa kembali berdoa disana."

Tanpa sadar, Naruto bergerak maju menerima uluran tangan wanita itu. Layaknya seorang anak, dia bergelayut manja, berbagi tawa tanpa merasa canggung. Kushina yang diperlakuan seperti itu oleh Naruto nampak gembira dan merasa ada ikatan aneh yang mengikat keduanya. 'Mungkin benang takdir yang mengikat kami,' kata Kushina dalam hati.

Naruto tidak mengerti, tadi Kushina berdoa di kuil Shinto, lalu sekarang wanita ini berdoa di kuil Buddha. 'Apa tidak masalah?' pikir Naruto memiringkan kepala dan mengernyit menatap wanita yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan terkatup di depan dada.

"Kamu tidak berdoa?" tanya Kushina masih dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Sejujurnya, saya bukan penganut Shinto maupun Buddha." Jawab Naruto. Kushina mengangguk pelan dan membuka kedua matanya. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. Dia mengecup kening Naruto lembut, membuat gadis itu terbelalak kaget karenanya. "Ayo, ba-san ingin menggantung harapan di papan permohonan." Kata Kushina sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu.

Naruto hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya. Lalu saat Kushina sibuk menuliskan permohonannya, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melihat apa saja permohonan yang diinginkan oleh para pengunjung.

"Ba-san?" panggil Naruto tanpa berkedip dari salah satu papan permohonan yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hmmm..."

"Papan permohonan ini dipenuhi permohonan dalam bahasa asing," lapor Naruto.

"Kuil ini dikunjungi orang-orang dari segala penjuru dunia, jadi wajar saja jika papan permohonannya dipenuhi oleh bahasa asing." Terang Kushina. Ia ikut menggantung papan permohonannya disana.

"Ehhhh..." seru Naruto kaget dan berbalik menghadap Kushina yang masih memandang _Ema _miliknya. "Anda membuat permohonan untukku?"

"Kenapa, apa kamu tidak suka?"

"Anda bercanda?" kata Naruto dengan mulut menganga lebar, tak percaya. "Saya sangat senang, benar-benar senang." Katanya dengan raut wajah begitu gembira. Naruto kembali berbalik menghadap papan permohonan dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia membaca tulisan pada ema milik Kushina. 'Semoga Senju Naruto selalu bahagia.'

.

.

Menjelang malam Naruto tiba di rumah. Perasaannya mendadak hampa, kegembiraan yang dirasakannya nanti seolah menguap. 'Aku tidak akan bertemu ba-san lagi,' pikirnya sedih. Ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang tidak meminta nomor telepon genggam wanita itu. Naruto meraih telepon genggam miliknya, membuka folder photo yag menyimpan hasil jepretannya siang tadi. Mata Naruto nanar saat melihat satu-satunya photo dirinya dan Kushina disana.

Ia melempar telepon genggamnya ke samping tempat tidur. Mendadak tangisnya pecah. Ia menagis karena setelah hari ini ia tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Ia menangis karena ia mulai merindukan wanita itu. Ia menangis karena ingin memeluk wanita itu. Damn... ia menangis karena ia ingin menangis sekarang. Naruto terus menangis hingga air mataya kering dan akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang datang menyerangnya.

Dilain tempat, Kushina berjalan tergesa menuju salah satu ruang VVIP di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit jika ibunya terkena serangan jantung sore tadi. Ia membuka pintu kamar inap Mito dan perlahan masuk ke dalamnya. "Kaa-san?" panggil Kushina pelan, bergerak menuju tempat tidur Mito.

"Kamu datang?" tanya Mito lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaan kaa-san?" tanya Kushina lagi menggenggam lembut tangan keriput Mito.

Mito menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menjawab pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya. "Darimana?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Kushina pendek.

"Jangan pergi seorang diri," tegur Mito dengan sorot mata khawatir.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menjawab dengan suara rapuh. "Aku tidak gila, kaa-san. Pengkhianatan Minato dan kematian puteraku tidak akan membuatku gila. Aku harus kuat demi Kyuu, kaa-san tahu itu."

Mito memalingkan wajah mendengar jawaban Kushina. Sesaat sorot matanya terlihat sedih, ia mengerjapkan mata, menahan air mata yang menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya.

Kushina menatap kosong keluar jendela kamar saat Mito sudah tertidur. Ia memukul pelan dadanya yang mendadak sesak saat bayangan Naruto melintas di pikirannya. "Kenapa sesak sekali?" tanya Kushina pedih. Sore tadi karena gugup mendengar kabar mengenai Mito, Kushina akhirnya berpisah dengan Naruto tanpa sempat bertanya dimana gadis itu tinggal dan berapa nomor telepon genggamnya. Hal itu menjadi penyesalannya terbesarnya saat ini.

Dia kembali memejamkan mata, teringat saat Naruto menarik tangannya ke sebuah cafe modern yang pada saat itu memutar sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Nella Fantasia'. Gadis itu hanya berdiri disana, bergeming meresapi alunan lagu yang sedang dimainkan.

"Saya sangat menyukai lagu ini," kata Naruto masih dengan mata terpejam. Samar, Kushina bisa mendengar gadis itu bernyanyi lirih.

_Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto,_

_Lì tutti vivono in pace e in onestà._

_Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,_

_Come le nuvole che volano,_

_Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima._

"Mengapa kamu menyukai lagu ini?" tanya Kushina. Beberapa kali dia pernah mendengar lagu ini namun tidak benar-benar menghayatinya karena ia tidak pernah tahu apa arti dari lagu berbahasa Italia itu.

Naruto membuka mata dan melirik ke arah Kushina, menatap langsung mata wanita itu. "Lagu ini menceritakan tentang impian mendapat kehangatan, kedamaian dan kebahagiaan hidup." Terang Naruto begitu tenang, Kushina sendiri kaget saat melihat raut wajah polos Naruto berubah menjadi terlihat dewasa saat ini dan gadis itu pun kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati alunan lagu hingga melodi terakhir.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan, sedkit berbincang mengenai kehidupan gadis itu. Kushina hanya tahu jika gadis itu ingin menjadi penari ballet professional karenanya ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Nenek gadis itu berprofesi sebagai dokter sedangkan kakak sepupu laki-lakinya senang keliling dunia untuk berpetualang. "Kenapa aku tidak bertanya hal yang lebih bersifa pribadi lagi?" keluhnya. "Seharusnya aku tanya dimana dia sekolah, dimana dia tinggal, apakah dia ke Jepang untuk liburan atau untuk menetap tinggal? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?" bisik Kushina kesal akan kebodohannya.

Kushina mengambil napas panjang setelahnya. Kemudian ia menatap sedih langit malam musim panas yang gelap. Bintang-bintang tidak terlihat, mungkin sinarnya berhasil dikalahkan oleh gemerlap lampu kota ini. Telinganya mendengar sayup suara ambulance di kejauhan lalu kemudian kembali hilang. Suasana kembali sunyi sepi layaknya perasaan Kushina saat ini.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan kasar piring-piring serta barang lain yang baru saja di cucinya ke dalam mesin pengering. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia bekerja di belakang layar. Jangan salahkan Obito yang denga tega memindahkannya ke belakang malam ini. Aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa ditolerir. Bahkan beberapa pelanggan wanita ada yang kabur melihatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Obito pada akhirnya. Dia berkewajiban untuk mencari tahu masalah yang mengganggu keponakan sekaligus pekerjanya ini. "Tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini," katanya lagi tenang dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Sasuke membuka sarung tangan untuk mencuci yang dipakainya dan berbalik menghadap Obito. Tubuhnya menyandar santai pada meja dibelakangnya. "Maaf, aku agak stres." Jawab Sasuke kaku.

"Stres?" beo Obito sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. Mustahil jika dia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada pamannya ini. Penyebab sikapnya saat ini adalah Naruto. Hingga saat ini gadis itu masih belum memberinya kabar, telepon genggamnya pun tidak aktif. Ia sudah menghubungi telepon rumah tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Jadi bagaimana Sasuke tidak cemas karenanya? Gadis itu sangat polos dan lugu, dia sangat mudah untuk dibodohi. Contoh nyatanya, Danzo tua itu berhasil menipunya mentah-mentah.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" panggil Obito agak keras. "Kau dengar apa yang paman katakan tadi?"

"Hn, aku dengar." Jawab Sasuke bohong, bagaimana dia bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Obito jika sedari tadi dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Wajahmu itu seperti awan gelap," omel Obito. "Kau dengar? Seperti awan gelap. Jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menempatkanmu dibagian pelayanan."

Sasuke memindahkan tangannya ke kening, ia memijit keningnya yang berkedut sakit. "Maaf, tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Obito menaikkan kedua alisnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera menepisnya dengan cepat. "Kamu sakit?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kamu pulang," kata Obito. "Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang." Tawar Obito, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujar Sasuke. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang keadaanku!"

"Setidaknya aku harus memberitahu kondisimu pada ayahmu, Sas." kata Obito.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke tegas. "Aku hanya perlu istirahat, itu saja."

"Baiklah," balasnya dengan helaan napas pendek. "Setidaknya ambil uang ini," Obito mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Naik taksi, dan istirahatlah. Besok kamu tidak perlu bekerja jika masih tidak enak badan." Tambahnya pengertian.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, menerima pemberian itu. Ia mengangguk sambil membuka celemek berwarna hitam yang masih dikenakannya. "Arigatou," katanya pelan.

"Hati-hati dijalan," balas Obito masih dengan raut cemas.

.

.

Udara dingin dari Ac mobil nampaknya mampu menenangkan emosi Sasuke untuk sementara. Ia mengikuti saran Obito,ia menggunakan taksi ke rumah. Selain lebih cepat, tph dia tidak perlu merogoh sakunya sendiri karena Obito sudah memberinya ongkos pulang.

Dengan langkah panjang dia menuju apartemennya. Suasana sepi menyambutnya malam ini. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ragu, dia membuka pintu kamar tidur. Napas yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya terlepas lega setelah melihat sosok Naruto meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya saat ini.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras saat dia ingat akan perbuatan Naruto yag sudah membuatnya cemas. Dia bergerak maju, berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan aura gelap. Tangannya sudah terulur untuk membangunkan Naruto, namun ia kembali menarik uluran tangannya saat melihat jejak air mata di wajah Naruto. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke berupa gumaman.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginterogasi Naruto besok. Lagipula Naruto baik-baik saja, dia hatinya kembali tenang setelahnya. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto saat ia mendengar gadis itu terisak kecil di dalam tidurnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun dengan mata bengkak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. Ia mengucek matanya pelan, lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya agar dia terbangun sepenuhnya, naun hal yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak berhasil, matanya masih terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Jam di atas meja belajar Sasuke menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya dia bangun begitu terlambat.

Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Naruto menggosok gigi dengan keadaan mata setengah terpejam, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Naruto berteriak keras saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu segera berlari menuju kamar dan mencari keberadaan Naruto di dalam kamar mandi.

"Nande?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan napas cepat.

"Di-dia siapa?" tanya Naruto terbata sambil menunjuk ke arah pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Maksudmu apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan kedua alis diangkat.

"Siapa wanita jelek itu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada sau oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kamu," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia baru saja mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Arghhhh!" teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berisik, Dobe." Tegur Sasuke.

"Pergi! Keluar dari sini! Kamu tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong punggung Sasuke agat keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Gadis itu membanting pintu keras setelah Sasuke keluar. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Ya, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar kacau," keluhnya sebal. "Ini sangat memalukan!" teriaknya tertahan sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Suasana meja makan begitu hening pagi ini, sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang pada Sasuke lewat bulu matanya yang lentik. Sasuke melahap sarapannya tenang, pagi ini dia menyiapkan sarapan ala Jepang komplit.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu kemarin?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Matanya masih tidak terarah pada gadis di depannya. Dengan tenang dia mencomot daging ikan bakar dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulut lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

"Menyenangkan," jawab Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Sasuke menangkap nada suara Naruto yang bergetar, ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" selidiknya tajam.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat gadis itu teringat kembali akan Kushina. Hal itu tiba-tiba membuatnya kembali sedih dan muram. "Naruto?" panggil Sasuke saat gadis itu hanya menunduk, terdiam seribu bahasa. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada lebih lembut.

Naruto menyeka air mata yang menetes cepat di sudut matanya. "Entahlah, Sasuke. Aku juga tidak mengerti." Katanya parau. "Ba-san itu mengingatkanku akan sosok kaa-san yang tidak pernah aku miliki." Jelasnya. "Dia membuatku berpikir, mungkin ini rasanya dicintai seorang ibu. Aku benar-benar aneh," ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis. Suaranya kembali bergetar, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas pangkuannya.

"Itu yang membuatmu menangis tadi malam?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Oh ya ampun, kamu melihatnya? Aku benar-benar aneh. Iyakan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak juga," kata Sasuke ringan. "Mau berkeliling Tokyo?" tawar Sasuke kemudian mencoba mengembalikan mood gadis itu.

"Kamu mau membawaku keliling Tokyo?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Kapan? Apa hari ini?" tanya Naruto lagi begitu antusias.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab pendek membuat suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba dan ini bukan kencan," sahut Sasuke terdengar datar. "Aku memang sudah berniat untuk membawamu keliling Tokyo," kata Sasuke lagi. Andai saja Sasuke itu Pinokio, hidungnya pasti sudah begitu panjang saat ini.

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto tidak ambil pusing. "Jam berapa kita pergi?"

"Jam sebelas," kata Sasuke pendek.

"Ok," sahut Naruto, tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kamu tidak kerja?"

"Libur."

"Oh..."

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" kata Sasuke tegas sedangkan Naruto hanya kembali mengulas senyum dan mulai memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut dengan santai.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengenakan kaos oblong warna putih dengan celana jeans warna dark blue, sepatu kets membuatnya terlihat begitu santai siang ini. Sementara itu, Naruto pun berpakaian casual dengan mengenakan kaos tipis tanpa lengan berwarna soft yellow dan celana pendek diatas lutut dengan flat shoes berwarna senada dengan warna kaosnya. Rambutnya dia ikat ekor kuda, lagi-lagi dia hanya mengenakan make up tipis siang ini.

Tempat pertama yang didatangi mereka adalah Asakusa. Mereka hanya berkeliling sebentar, terlalu banyak orang, kata Sasuke. Namanya juga tempat wisata, keluh Naruto namun gadis itu hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke membelikan taiyaki alias roti ikan untuk Naruto di Nakamise Street. Tempat ini merupakan pusat oleh-oleh. Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk membeli oleh-oleh. "Kawai," seru Naruto sambil berjongkok di salah satu stand penjual oleh-oleh. "Ini lucu sekali," katanya lagi tanpa berkedip menatap gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah dan kucing di tangannya. "Ji-san, saya beli ini. Berapa harganya?"

"Delapan ratus yen," kata pedagang itu. Naruto segera mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompet dan membayar pedagang itu lalu dengan bangga memamerkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kamu membayarnya terlalu mahal," kata Sasuke setelah keduanya pergi dari stand itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut.

"Dengan harga segitu kita bisa berkeliling menggunakan becak."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan memukul pelan tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Kamu tidak tanya," sahut Sasuke cuek membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan melirik pemuda itu tajam.

Setelah dari sana, mereka pun menuju Shibuya. Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke saat keduanya ikut dalam lautan manusia untuk menyebrang. Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang, hingga ia bisa mendengar gemanya di telinganya. Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin erat saat keduanya berjalan bersama ribuan orang lainnya untuk menyebrang jalan.

Naruto tidak habis pikir, walau semua orang berjalan dengan tergesa namun tidak ada yang menubruk satu sama lain. Mengagumkan, pikir Naruto.

Sasuke harus merasakan kecewa saat Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya. Langit berubah mendung dan hujan pun turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya. Pemuda itu kini menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya berlari ditengah guyuran hujan untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk membawa payung," desis Sasuke sambil mengelap tetesan air hujan di wajah Naruto dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Cuacanya sangat cerah, mana aku tahu jika akan turun hujan." Ujar Naruto membela diri. Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang basah dan merengut sebal.

Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan, menatap air hujan yang turun semakin deras. "Sasuke?" panggil Naruto memecah kesunyian diantara keduanya.

"Hn."

"Kamu pernah melakukan hal gila tidak?" tanya Naruto masih menatap tetesan air hujan di depannya.

"Hal gila apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Hal gila seperti ini," ujar Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke tengah guyuran air hujan. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar. Kepalanya menengadah, menikmati tetesan air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Gadis itu menari di bawah guyuran air hujan. Dan lagi untuk kesekian kali, jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Piggyback

**Maaf, baru bisa update. Selamat membaca ^-^**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Youth, School, Family**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typos**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 4 : Piggyback**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sore ini hujan lebat kembali turun di langit Tokyo, memaksa Kimimaro untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Dia memutuskan masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe. Dia berdiri beberapa saat di depan pintu masuk, matanya berkeliling, mencari meja yang masih kosong.

Cafe milik Obito memang selalu ramai, tempat favorite remaja untuk bersantai. Cafe ini terkenal karena ketampanan pelayannya, jadi jangan heran jika sebagian besar pengunjung cafe merupakan remaja wanita.

Kimimaro tidak menduga jika dia akan mendapat kejutan yang tidak terduga di sana. Gadis berambut merah yang dikenalnya juga ada di dalam cafe ini. Pandangan mata mereka sempat bertemu untuk sesaat, sebelum gadis itu memalingkan muka dan kembali menatap teman bicaranya, seorang laki-laki berambut merah menyala.

Kimimaro beranjak, berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dekat jendela, duduk di meja kosong yang tersisa. Dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir kopi serta sepotong tiramisu. Selepas kepergian pelayan, Kimimaro mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas punggungnya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor untuk membuatnya sibuk.

Ia menatap datar layar laptopnya, kopi hitamnya sudah lama dingin, nyaris tak tersentuh, begitu juga dengan sepotong tiramisu yang dengan asal dia pesan, masih utuh di atas piring saji.

Seorang gadis muda mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos berwarna merah berjalan santai menghampiri meja Kimimaro. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa emosi saat dia bertanya pada pria muda di depannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyuubi lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di depan Kimimaro.

Kimimaro menutup laptop, tangan kanannya meraih cangkir kopinya yang dingin dan menyesapnya nikmat. "Baik," jawabnya singkat lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya di atas meja pelan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, juga kabar ibu dan nenekmu?" dia balik bertanya.

"Kaa-san sehat tapi baa-san masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh," jawab Kyuubi. Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Keduanya lalu terdiam, hanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa kalian berdua hanya akan saling menatap seperti itu?" Sasori menginterupsi, mengabaikan aura suram dari kedua orang itu. "Apa kabar senpai?" sapa Sasori ramah.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik," sahut Sasori. "Ngomong-ngomong apakah anda tidak akan memakan tiramisu itu?" tanya Sasori lancang. Telunjuknya menunjuk pada piring saji.

"Ambil saja," sahut Kimimaro menyodorkan tiramisu miliknya pada Sasori.

"Arigatou," tukas Sasori berbinar gembira. Ia tidak ambil peduli akan tatapan sinis Kyuubi padanya. Sasori mengambil piring berisi sepotong tiramisu milik Kimimaro dan kembali beranjak ke mejanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kimimaro saat Kyuubi menatapnya sinis. Ia kembali memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas.

"Jangan bersikap manis pada teman-temanku," desis Kyuubi merasa terganggu.

Kimimaro menghela napas berat dan menjawab datar. "Dia juga adik kelasku, bukan hanya temanmu. Aku kakak senior kalian, ingat?"

"Ck," Kyuubi berdecak keras dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan mengambil perhatian teman-temanku, aku tidak suka." Katanya kesal. "Kamu sudah mengambil tou-san dariku, apa kamu mau mencuri perhatian teman-temanku juga?"

Seketika gigi Kimimaro gemertuk keras menahan marah, matanya menyipit menatap tajam Kyuubi yang dengan berani balas melotot ke arahnya. "Andai saja ibumu tidak keras kepala, mungkin keluarga kita tetap utuh dan bahagia." Balasnya pedas.

Kyuubi tertawa mengejek lalu mendengus kasar. "Wanita mana yang mau menerima anak dari selingkuhan suaminya? Katakan padaku!"

Kimimaro mengepalkan tangan hingga memutih. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, menahannya untuk tidak berkata kasar pada adik tirinya ini. Pria muda itu menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang berkecamuk. "Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Kembalikan tou-san pada kami!" ujar Kyuubi pedas.

"Tou-san sudah meminta maaf pada ibumu, aku bahkan tidak mampu lagi untuk menghitung, berapa kali beliau meminta maaf. Tapi hati ibumu seperti batu, keras bagai karang. Seharusnya kamu bisa membujuk ibumu agar mau memaafkan tou-san."

"Kaa-san tidak mungkin menerima tou-san jika kamu masih bersamanya."

Kimimaro mendengus pelan dan menjawab santai. "Jadi, jika aku pergi, ibumu akan memaafkan tou-san dan menerimanya kembali?"

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, "entahlah."

Kimimaro membungkukkan badan ke arahnya dan menjawab tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi. "Kamu harus pastikan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Jika kepergianku bisa membuat keluarga kita bahagia, maka aku akan pergi."

Mata Kyuubi berkilat mendengar ucapan Kimimaro, emosinya naik cepat, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Matanya terus menatap tajam, mengawasi gerak-gerik Kimimaro yang sekarang beranjak pergi setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja untuk membayar makanan yang dipesannya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Sasori dengan mulut penuh. Matanya menatap punggung Kimimaro lewat kaca jendela. Kimimaro berlari di bawah guyuran hujan, menjauh pergi dari cafe. Sasori lalu duduk di kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Kimimaro.

"Begitulah." Kyuubi mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kamu selalu berkata ketus padanya?"

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu dan mengerjap melawan air mata yang tidak diundang. "Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya sedikit tercekat. "Pada awalnya aku ingin menyapanya ramah, tapi mulutku selalu berkata ketus dan akhirnya kami bertengkar."

Sasori berdeham, diletakkannya kembali tiramisu yang hendak dilahapnya ke atas piring. "Kimimaro senpai bukan orang yang jahat." Katanya memberikan jeda sesaat. "Setidaknya itu menurutku," Sasori memilih kata dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana pun, kalian bersaudara. Bukan begitu?"

Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Dirinya mengakui kebenaran ucapan Sasori. Memang benar, darah lebih kental dari air. Suka atau tidak, Kimimaro adalah kakak tirinya.

"Seharusnya kalian bekerja sama agar keluarga kalian kembali utuh."

Kyuubi menghela napas, dan tersenyum pahit. "Entahlah." Katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak yakin," lanjutnya. "Dulu, ibuku sedang hamil tua saat tahu tou-san memiliki putra dari wanita lain sebelum menikahinya. Dia begitu terpukul, stres, dan sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dia sangat membenci tou-san, dan kecelakaan itupun terjadi. Kaa-san harus kehilangan bayinya. Aku kehilangan adik bayiku karena kecelakaan itu, dan kebencian kaa-san pada tou-san pun semakin berlipat-lipat." Terang Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi mendongak menatap Itachi yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. "Sejak kapan kamu berdiri di situ?"

"Cukup lama hingga aku tahu alasan kenapa kamu begitu membenci Kimimaro senpai." Jawab Itachi, ia berjalan pelan lalu duduk di samping Sasori.

Kyuubi mengambil cangkir kopi milik Kimimaro dan menyesapnya pelan. Pahit, air kopi itu terasa begitu pahit di lidahnya yang mendadak kelu. "Aku tidak membencinya." Jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sementara Sasori menutup mulutnya rapat. "Sikapmu mengatakan hal sebaliknya." Tukas Itachi tajam.

Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi dalam. "Aku terlalu keras kepala untuk menerimanya." Katanya dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Jangan sampai kamu menyesal, Kyuu." Ujar Itachi pelan, pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Dulu aku pun bersikap bodoh, dan hal itu pada akhirnya menjauhkanku dari Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kamu mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Bagaimana pun juga dia kakakmu."

Kyuubi merenung dalam, hatinya kembali membenarkan perkataan Itachi dan Sasori. Tapi otaknya yang keras kepala masih menolak mengibarkan bendera putih untuk gencatan senjata. "Lalu, kenapa wajahmu begitu kusut?" tanya Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Paman Obito bilang jika adikku sakit," jawab Itachi dengan pandangan kosong. Tatapannya melihat jauh keluar jendela.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu pergi untuk melihat keadaannya." Kyuubi memberikan saran. Jarinya bermain-main di atas bibir cangkir kopi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, senyum yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh matanya. "Aku takut," jawabnya lirih. "Aku takut jika Sasuke menolakku."

"Hah, kamu sama saja dengan Kyuubi." Sasori mendengus kasar. "Kamu sudah menyerah sebelum memulai. Kalian benar-benar pasangan aneh." Tambah Sasori berhasil menutup rapat mulut kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap saat Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke apartemen dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Di luar hujan terus turun semakin deras tanpa permisi, membuat trotoar sepi suara pejalan kaki. Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. "Kamu bisa demam," katanya pada gadis itu. Sementara Naruto mandi, Sasuke mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan haduk. Pemuda itu bersin beberapa kali, "hanya orang bodoh yang terkena flu karena hujan-hujanan." Ujarnya datar.

"Aku sudah selesai, cepat mandi." Kata Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia sudah berganti pakaian di dalam kamar mandi. "Kamu bisa terkena flu." Katanya lagi, dia mengambil tumpukan pakaian kotor miliknya dari dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan lunglai melewati Naruto, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Sasuke, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir saat mendengar suara bersin hingga beberapa kali dari dalam kamar mandi. "Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, namun Sasuke masih tidak menjawabnya. "Jangan-jangan dia benar terkena flu?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengernyit cemas. "Sebaiknya aku membuatkan sup untuknya." Gadis itu segera berbalik keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan pakaian kotor menumpuk di tangannya.

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia sudah selesai masak dan mencuci. Naruto melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?" gumam Naruto semakin khawatir.

Sup jamur yang dibuatnya mengepul di dalam mangkok, Naruto meletakkannya di atas meja dan beranjak menuju kamar tidur. "Sasuke?" ia mengetuk pintu kamar hingga beberapa kali. Hening. "Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi namun masih tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ternyata Sasuke sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Kamu pasti sangat lelah," bisiknya lembut.

Gadis itu menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Sasuke. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi pemuda yang tertidur itu. "Eh, badannya panas sekali." Naruto segera berlari pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom berisi air untuk mengkompres Sasuke.

Ia lalu meletakkan baskom berisi air dingin itu di atas meja dan duduk di samping tempat tidur milik Sasuke. "Kamu membuatku panik," kata Naruto pelan. Tangannya memeras kain kompres itu dan meletakkannya di atas kening Sasuke. Ia terus melakukannya hingga demam Sasuke turun, dan malam pun semakin larut.

Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. "Sasuke?" panggil Naruto pelan. Gadis itu kembali meletakkan kompres di atas dahi Sasuke. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk hujan-hujanan." Ujarnya lirih. Gadis itu menyesali perbuatannya sore tadi yang menyeret Sasuke untuk bermain hujan. Ia tidak berpikir jika pemuda itu bisa terkena flu akibat sifat kekanakannya. "Maaf..." Naruto kembali berbisik pelan.

Sasuke mengerang, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Naruto melepas kompres dan meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi pria muda itu. "Panasnya sudah turun, tapi kenapa keringatnya banyak sekali?" ia kembali bergumam cemas. Naruto kembali mengelap keringat di wajah serta leher pemuda itu dengan menggunakan lap basah bekas kompres.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi. Namun panggilannya masih tidak mampu membangunkan Sasuke. "Apa yang kamu takutkan? Mimpi buruk apa yang mampu membuatmu gelisah seperti ini? Bangunlah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Katanya berupa bisikan lembut.

.

.

Gelap, itu yang dilihat oleh Sasuke saat ini. Lorong di depannya begitu panjang dan gelap. Dia tidak menyukai tempat ini. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat udara dingin bertiup kencang ke arahnya. Ia lalu berlari, cepat dan semakin cepat untuk mencari jalan keluar, namun lorong itu seolah tak berujung.

Napasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Kini ia merasakan sesak, napasnya semakin berat saat ini. Pasokan oksigen di dadanya seolah disedot paksa untuk keluar. Sasuke mulai kepayahan, kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dan dunia di sekelilingnya mulai berputar semakin cepat.

Lorong gelap itu berubah menjadi terang seketika, dia bahkan harus menutup mata saat cahaya di depannya terasa menusuk indera penglihatannya. Perlahan ia mulai membiasakan diri, berdiri tegak dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat dirinya dalam versi mini, berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Bocah itu berdiri seorang diri, tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya, kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan mulutnya bergetar, dia terisak pilu.

Sasuke melangkah maju, lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan bocah versi mini dirinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kepala bocah itu. Tangan pucatnya berhenti di udara, saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki lain berjalan tergesa ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kamu tangisi?" tanya anak laki-laki itu setelah berdiri di samping Sasuke mini. Dia adalah versi mini dari Itachi.

"Kaa-san, kenapa dia pergi?" Sasuke kecil mendongak menatap kakaknya meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada manusia yang abadi, baka otouto!"

"Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Kenapa harus kaa-san?" Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa harus ibunya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil itu. Kenapa Sasuke yang ikut di dalamnya tidak ikut meninggal juga? Kenapa dia hanya menderita luka ringan saja? Kenapa? Kenapa harus ibunya? Batinnya terus saja bertanya.

"Takdir," jawab Itachi cepat. "Hentikan tangisanmu! Percuma kamu menangis, karena air matamu tidak akan membuat kaa-san kembali hidup." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan nada suara datar. "Laki-laki itu harus kuat, laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Ingat itu!"

Dunia di atas Sasuke kembali berputar cepat setelahnya, menyedotnya serta menghempaskannya kembali ke alam nyata. Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya dengan napas putus-putus.

"Kamu mimpi buruk?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik tanpa dijawab Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu bisa menangkap nada khawatir pada suara familiar di telinganya. Dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, tatapannya terlihat kosong, dadanya masih naik turun dengan napas pendek-pendek.

Gadis itu merengkuh tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Uchiha bungsu. "Tenang, Sasuke. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Suaranya terdengar lembut, merdu dan menenangkan. Naruto terus berkata jika semua akan baik-baik saja, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu hingga keadaannya lebih baik.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah sadar sepenuhnya dan menyadari jika saat ini dia berada di kamar yang ditempati oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum setelah melepas napas lega. Ia mengambil dua butir obat serta segelas air putih dari atas meja di sampingnya. "Kamu demam dan langsung tertidur setelah selesai mandi." Jelas Naruto. "Ini, minumlah!" Naruto memberikan obat dan gelas itu pada Sasuke. Tanpa banyak tanya Sasuke segera meminum obat yang disodorkan oleh Naruto dalam satu tegukan.

"Sebaiknya aku pindah ke sofa," kata Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur namun tangan Naruto menghalanginya.

"Tidak, kamu tidur di sini saja. Biar aku tidur di sofa."

"Yakin?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat, suaranya terdengar berat.

Naruto mengangkat bahu cuek dan tersenyum kecil. "Hanya untuk malam ini, kamu boleh memakai kamarku. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku menyeretmu hujan-hujanan."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan memunggungi Naruto. "Memangnya dia pikir siapa pemilik kamar ini?" Sasuke menggerutu pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu kembali menarik selimut berwarna biru tua hingga sebatas dada Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan untuk mematikan lampu kamar. "Oyasuminasai, Sasuke." Bisiknya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Dilain tempat, Kimimaro merenung di dalam kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menutup mata, pertemuannya dengan Kyuubi sore tadi mengusik pikirannya. Kimimaro mengerang dan berguling di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba untuk rileks dan memejamkan mata. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Matanya kembali terbuka.

Kimimaro bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak turun. Ia keluar kamar, menyeret kakinya menuju dapur di lantai satu. Lorong lantai dua begitu temaram, hanya beberapa lampu yang menempel di tembok saja yang dibiarkan menyala.

Sepi, hanya terdengar derak lantai kayu yang dilewatinya. Lantai kayu terus berderak hingga dia sampai di dapur. Ia menuangkan susu ke dalam teko lalu meletakkannya di atas kompor listrik. Melamun, dia kembali melamun memikirkan ucapan Kyuubi hingga tidak mendengar bunyi nyaring teko, menandakan jika air susunya sudah mendidih.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pelan bahu putranya lalu mematikan kompor. "Tidak biasanya kamu melamun," kata Minato. "Ada apa?" tanya Minato lagi.

Kimimaro tersenyum gugup dan menuangkan susu panas ke dalam gelas tinggi. "Aku sedikit stres," jawab Kimimaro. Ia menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk senyaman mungkin dengan gelas di tangannya. "Besok presentasi pertamaku," Kimimaro beralasan.

"Tou-san yakin kamu mampu mengatasinya," ujar Minato yakin.

"Tou-san percaya padaku?" Kimimaro balik bertanya. Ia menunduk, menggenggam gelas di tangannya semakin erat tanpa mampu menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Aku sangat percaya padamu," jawab Minato mantap.

"Arigatou," Kimimaro berkata pelan.

"Habiskan susumu dan pergilah tidur, kamu memerlukan stamina untuk pekerjaanmu besok. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai," jawab Kimimaro. "Maaf, aku membohongimu, tou-san." Dia berkata lirih setelah kepergian Minato. Cukup lama dia berada di dapur untuk menenangkan diri. Susunya kembali dingin, dan pada akhirnya berakhir di bak cuci piring. Lalu ia pun berbalik, berjalan kembali ke kamarnya setelah mematikan lampu dapur.

.

.

.

Harum masakan menggelitik indera penciuman Sasuke pagi ini. Ia menggeliat malas dan memaksa matanya agar terbuka lebar. Diabaikannya rasa kantuk yang masih bergelayut di matanya. Sasuke menyibak selimut, bergerak untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Pusing di kepalanya sudah membaik, mungkin efek obat yang diberikan oleh Naruto, pikirnya. Ia mandi dengan cepat tanpa mencuci rambut dan kembali ke dalam kamar hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggang. Kedua alisnya terangkat ke atas saat melihat tempat tidurnya sudah kembali rapih.

Sasuke segera berganti pakaian dan mematut diri di depan kaca, memastikan penampilannya terlihat rapih. Setelah puas, ia beranjak ke meja belajar untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Ohayou," sapa Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Oha-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, matanya menyipit saat melihat penampilan Sasuke. "Kamu mau sekolah?" raut wajah Naruto terlihat khawatir. "Kamu sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya lagi beruntun.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar, menjawab kedua pertanyaan Naruto sekaligus.

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kening Sasuke. "Suhu badanmu sudah kembali normal," kata Naruto kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke tanpa menolak sentuhan Naruto. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menepis tangan fangirls yang selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Syukurlah," Naruto bernapas lega lalu kembali ke posisinya semula. "Jika tahu kamu akan masuk sekolah, aku pasti akan membuatkan bekal makan siang untukmu."

"Jangan repot-repot," sahut Sasuke datar walau sorot matanya terlihat gembira menatap sarapan komplit ala Jepang tersaji di atas meja makan pagi ini. "Itadakashimasu!" seru Sasuke sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Itadakashimasu," sahut Naruto pelan setelah melepas celemek dan duduk di kursi makan yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama pekan olahraga di KHS. Setiap kelas akan mengirimkan perwakilannya untuk bertanding di setiap cabang olahraga yang dipertandingkan. Di lapang atletik sedang berlangsung pertandingan lari estafet saat ini, sedangkan di dalam gedung olahraga akan berlangsung pertandingan basket.

"Kamu yakin baik-baik saja?" Neji bertanya khawatir melihat Sasuke yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Hatchi," Sasuke kembali bersin untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melempar tissue yang baru saja dipakainya ke dalam keranjang sampah.

"Ini," Shikamaru menyodorkan obat dan sebotol air mineral pada Sasuke. "Jika tidak kuat, sebaiknya kamu duduk di pinggir lapangan saja. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Sasuke menerima obat dan botol air mineral dari tangan Shikamaru, ia lalu menelannya cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya yakin.

"Kelas kita pasti bisa bertahan walau tanpamu, Sas. Aku yakin bisa menahan gerakan kelas olahraga," Kiba berseru percaya diri.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke kembali meletakkan botol air mineral di atas kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Penggemarmu berisik sekali," keluh Neji kesal mendengar teriakan para siswi yang mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke dari bangku penonton.

"Kelas kita tidak akan terlalu malu jika kalah di cabang basket, setidaknya Lee berhasil mengalahkan kelas olahraga di cabang atletik." Ujar Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Tidak," Kiba menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Kita harus menang di cabang ini dan cabang lainnya, kelas olahraga selalu menganggap remeh kita. Mengatakan jika kita populer hanya karena wajah, padahal kelas kita populer karena prestasi."

"Kelas kita selalu dicap sebagai kelas spesial, karena itu kelas seni dan kelas olahraga tidak begitu menyukai kelas A." Jelas Neji.

"Bukan salah kita jika kita masuk kelas A," protes Kiba berang. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bersikap menyebalkan pada kita dan berpikir jika kita pasti kalah."

"Karena kelas kita tidak pernah serius jika ada pekan olahraga seperti sekarang," sahut Shikamaru tenang.

"Karena itu, tahun ini kita harus menang," timpal Sasuke. "Tunjukan pada mereka, jika kelas A juga bisa kompak."

"Aku setuju," Gaara berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. "Ganbatte!" uluran tangannya disambut oleh keempat teman lainnya. Dengan keras dan kompak mereka berkata, "ganbatte!"

Beberapa menit kemudian pluit tanda pertandingan dibunyikan, memerintahkan pemain untuk masuk ke lapangan. Teriakan para pendukung kembali menggema, memberi dukungan pada tim yang diunggulkannya.

Siswa dari kelas olahraga menatap sinis, meremehkan kemampuan Sasuke cs. "Sebaiknya kalian menyerah," desis kapten dari kelas olahraga. "Menyerahlah sebelum kami membuat kalian malu!"

"Talk to my hand!" balas Sasuke datar. Ia melompat, meraih bola basket yang melayang di udara dan mengopernya cepat ke arah Neji yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Pertandingan basket antara kelas prestasi dan kelas olahraga berlangsung seru. Masing-masing tim sama kuat dan memiliki motivasi tinggi untuk menang. Kelas olahraga akan sangat malu jika sampai kalah dari kelas A atau kelas prestasi. Sedangkan kelas prestasi, mereka ingin menunjukkan jika mereka pun bisa unggul di bidang yang bukan keahliannya.

Suara teriakan penonton semakin keras, nilai di papan skor digital terus berubah dengan cepat. Sasuke sebagai kapten tim kelas prestasi memegang posisi center. Ia terus bergerak, merebut dan memberikan bola yang berhasil dicurinya dari lawan pada rekan setimnya. Sedangkan Kiba, ia bergerak lincah menutup pergerakan lawan.

Gaara yang handal mencetak three point cukup menyulitkan tim kelas olahraga. Mereka bahkan acap kali melakukan pelanggaran untuk menghentikan pergerakan Gaara. Neji dan Shikamaru yang mengerti betul akan kondisi kesehatan Sasuke banyak berperan ganda. Bertahan dan menyerang, mereka meringankan tugas Sasuke hingga dia bisa menghemat tenaganya.

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah KHS siang ini. Ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum makan siang. 'Bagaimana caraku untuk masuk ke dalam?' pikirnya bingung. Naruto menatap horor tembok sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. 'Aku tidak mungkin memanjatnya,' batinnya lagi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana?" tegur penjaga sekolah yang memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto sedari tadi. Naruto terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab. "Kamu murid baru?" pria itu kembali bertanya dari balik gerbang sekolah. "Kamu mau menyerahkan aplikasi pendaftaran?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dia menelan air ludahnya cepat karena gugup.

"Harusnya kamu bilang dari tadi," kata penjaga itu sambil menggeleng pelan dan membuka gerbang sekolah. "Masuklah, ruang guru ada di lantai tiga, di sayap kanan bangunan." Terangnya.

"Ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu." Naruto membungkuk dalam sebelum berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu. Jantung Naruto berdetak begitu cepat, dia takut jika kebohongannya terbongkar.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pagar sekolah di sini ditutup selama proses belajar berlangsung. Karena di New York, tempatnya sekolah, gerbang sekolah tidak pernah tertutup di siang hari. Gerbang akan ditutup hanya jika sudah tidak ada kegiatan di dalam sekolah.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah, berlari hingga dia merasa aman. Dan pada akhirnya dia kembali tersesat. Sekarang ia berada jauh di belakang gedung sekolah. Tempat itu sangat ramai siang ini oleh teriakan semangat yang saling bersahutan dari pinggir lapangan pertandingan.

Ia menembus barisan penonton yang merupakan siswa dan siswi dari sekolah ini. Naruto merangsak maju ke depan untuk ikut menonton pertandingan lari jarak jauh. Kedua bola matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka, ia terbius saat melihat antusiasme penonton. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya bertepuk keras mengikuti gema sorak penonton yang terus bersahutan. Mulutnya ikut berteriak memberi semangat, walau entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Naruto terlalu terpesona hingga tidak sadar jika saat ini dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, hanya dia yang mengenakan pakaian kasual di sini, sementara lainnya mengenakan pakaian olahraga KHS.

"Siapa dia?" bisik seorang siswi melirik tidak suka ke arahnya.

"Entahlah," jawab siswi lainnya sinis.

Naruto yang baru sadar jika kini dia menjadi pusat perhatian, tertawa canggung, ia berjalan mundur dengan perlahan, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan atletik.

Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung olahraga indoor. "Murid-murid di sini sangat menakutkan, kenapa mereka menatapku begitu sinis? Benar-benar tidak bersahabat," gerutunya heran. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" Naruto kembali berdecak tidak mengerti.

Siang ini dia mengenakan kaos putih polos tanpa lengan, dipadankan dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam serta sepatu flat berwarna kuning lemon. Dia juga mengenakan tas selendang berwarna senada dengan sepatunya untuk membawa makan siang milik Sasuke. Rambut pirang panjangnya dia sanggul melingkar di atas kepala, memberi kesan anggun pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Ramai sekali," kata Naruto lalu mengintip ke dalam gedung. Di dalam gedung olahraga sedang berlangsung pertandingan basket. Keningnya mengernyit dalam saat telinganya menangkap teriakan yang menyebut nama Sasuke.

Rasa penasaran membuatnya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Di dalam, teriakan yang didominasi suara siswi itu terdengar lebih memekakan telinga. Naruto berdiri di pinggir kursi penonton deretan paling bawah. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat mengenali sosok yang sedang bermain di lapangan basket. "Sasuke?" katanya pelan.

Sasuke mendribble bola sendirian menuju ring lawan. Dia meloncat, sesaat bergantung di atas ring setelah berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Murid kelas prestasi bersorak gembira dari luar lapangan pertandingan, karena akhirnya point mereka hanya tertinggal empat angka dari kelas olahraga.

Sasuke kembali berlari cepat menuju posisinya. Tangannya diangkat ke udara lalu toast ringan dengan Shikamaru dan Neji. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah Naruto, namun dengan cepat dia memalingkan muka. 'Aku pasti berhalusinasi,' pikirnya mustahil.

Permainan kembali dimulai, Sasuke bergerak lincah di bawah ring, meloncat tinggi dan menepis bola yang melambung di atasnya. Kiba segera berlari cepat mengejar bola. Pemuda itu menangkapnya dalam satu lompatan, mendribblenya beberapa kali dan _shot_, tembakan itu kembali dilepaskan. Kiba mengangkat tinju tinggi setelah berhasil mencetak dua angka untuk timnya.

Mereka berusaha mengejar disisa waktu yang semakin sedikit. 90 vs 89, mereka perlu dua angka lagi untuk menang. Panasnya tensi di lapangan semakin meningkat seiring menipisnya waktu. Wasit bahkan mengeluarkan salah satu pemain kelas olahraga karena melakukan _foul out. _Lemparan bebas pun dihadiahkan pada tim Sasuke oleh wasit, dan dia ditunjuk sebagai sang eksekutor. Pemuda itu terlihat tenang, dia bersiap untuk melakukan tembakan bebas.

Ekor matanya melirik ke arah papan skor digital, mereka memerlukan dua angka untuk menang. Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal dua detik. Jika Sasuke berhasil memasukkannya, tim lawan tidak mungkin bisa mengejar angka dalam waktu sesempit itu.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan melepasnya perlahan. Kemenangan timnya ada di pundaknya saat ini dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. 'Tidak, aku tidak boleh gugup. Fokus, aku harus fokus!' katanya dalam hati berusaha untuk mengenyahkan kegugupannya.

Di tengah gema teriakan penonton, untuk kedua kalinya pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke bahkan tidak berkedip, seolah takut jika sosok yang dilihatnya itu akan hilang jika dia mengerjapkan mata. Namun sosok Naruto tidak hilang seperti dugaannya. Sosok gadis berambut pirang itu tetap di tempatnya, berdiri dan meneriakkan dukungan untuknya.

"Ganbatte, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto tenggelam dalam gemuruh sorak-sorai suara penonton. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kegugupannya menguap seketika.

Suara pluit pendek dibunyikan, tanda bagi Sasuke untuk melempar tembakan bebas pertamanya.

Sasuke menekuk kedua lututnya, sebelum akhirnya meloncat pendek dan menembakkan bola di tangannya ke dalam ring. Bola basket itu melesat masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna. Skor berubah, 90 vs 90. 'Satu angka lagi,' batin Sasuke sambil memantulkan bola di tangannya ke lantai beberapa kali.

Dia kembali bersiap, menunggu suara pluit pendek dibunyikan untuk kedua kali. Dan akhirnya tembakan keduanya ditembakkan. Bola itu berputar pelan di atas ring, membuat penonton dan para pemain terdiam untuk sesaat hingga akhirnya sorak sorai kegembiraan itu pun kembali menggema menyambut kemenangan untuk tim Sasuke.

Anggota tim Sasuke menghambur ke arahnya, berteriak senang karena akhirnya tim mereka bisa menang dari tim kelas olahraga. Para murid kelas prestasi pun ikut larut dalam kegembiraan ini. Mereka berlarian masuk ke dalam lapangan pertandingan dan bertoast ria dengan para pemain.

Sasuke berjalan cepat, membelah kerumunan murid yang memberinya ucapan selamat. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik, titik dimana Naruto berdiri. Dia mengambil jaket olahraga miliknya yang tersampir di bangku pemain lalu berjalan menuju gadis itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengidahkan penggemarnya yang berteriak mengelu-elukan namanya.

"Selamat untuk kemenanganmu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto mengukir senyum bangga saat pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. "Aku datang karena mencemaskanmu, tapi rupanya kecemasanku tidak beralasan. Ternyata kamu sudah sehat."

"Aku masih sakit," balas Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di kening Sasuke. "Jangan mengagetkanku, Teme!" Naruto berdesis sambil melotot. "Suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal. Kamu sudah sembuh."

"Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak berhenti bersin," tukas Sasuke, menolak pernyataan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berkata cemas. "Jangan terlalu capek," lanjutnya sambil membuka tas selendangnya lalu mengeluarkan bekal makan siang untuk Sasuke. "Kamu terlalu memaksakan diri. Seharusnya kamu tidak sekolah," Naruto memasang muka serius. "Ini untukmu, habiskan, ok?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. Dia malah menyampirkan jaket olahraga miliknya di bahu Naruto. Gadis itu mengernyit dan menatap mata Sasuke lurus. "Pakaianmu terlalu minim, Dobe." Sasuke berkata datar mencermati penampilan Naruto.

Naruto berdecak dan menyerahkan kotak makan siang yang dibawanya pada Sasuke. "Ini musim panas, Teme. Lagipula, siswi di sini juga menggunakan _bulma. _Pakaian mereka lebih minim dariku." Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang," kata Naruto kemudian dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Balasnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Kamu yakin?" dengus Sasuke keras. Satu alisnya terangkat, tatapannya jelas mengatakan jika dia tak percaya.

"Tentu saja yakin," balas Naruto ketus.

Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada. Matanya melihat ke lantai, bahunya berguncang menahan tawa.

"Aku serius, aku bisa pulang seorang diri." Naruto merengut kesal.

"Ya, benar." Sasuke menyahut datar. "Coba aku ingat-ingat. Terakhir kali kamu pergi sendiri, kamu terdampar dimana yah? Hmmm..." ia memasang pose berpikir. "Ah, Kamakura." Katanya santai dengan seringai mengejek membuat Naruto menyipitkan mata karena kesal.

Keadaan sekeliling mereka mendadak sunyi melihat interaksi akrab keduanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak sadar jika saat ini mereka menjadi sorotan mata murid-murid yang berada di sana.

Naruto memalingkan muka dan terkesiap kaget. "Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto merasa terganggu mendapati tatapan bermusuhan sebagian besar siswi yang terarah padanya.

"Entah," sahut Sasuke cuek. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto, menariknya pelan untuk berjalan keluar gedung olahraga. Keduanya pergi dengan bergandengan tangan.

Gedung olahraga itu kembali ribut setelah keduanya pergi. Para murid saling melempar tanya, penasaran dengan sosok gadis yang digandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Apa gadis itu kekasih Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Dia tidak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakan Kiba beberapa waktu lalu bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka.

Kiba masih menatap kosong pintu masuk gedung olahraga, dia masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. 'Jadi, Sasuke benar-benar memiliki kekasih berambut pirang? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan menggandeng tangan seorang gadis? Lalu kelas kami juga menang dari kelas olahraga? Apa aku hanya bermimpi?' batinnya masih tidak percaya.

"Benar, dia kekasih Sasuke." Neji yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya segera menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Sekarang sudah terbukti, Sasuke memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berhenti mengganggunya!"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Sakura tidak terima. "Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak terima!" raungnya lagi.

"Terserah," sahut Shikamaru santai. "Hah, mendokusai!" tambahnya sebelum melenggang pergi. Neji, Gaara dan Kiba menyusul kemudian. Begitu juga dengan para murid lainnya, satu per satu mereka meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Yang tersisa di sana hanya fangirls Sasuke yang tertunduk lemas karena patah hati.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu mengantarku," kata Naruto untuk kesekian kali. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, dan berbalik menatap lurus Naruto. "Ok, tapi ingat, hubungi aku jika sudah sampai rumah."

"Ha'i..." Jawab Naruto dengan desahan panjang.

"Kamu hanya perlu berjalan hingga halte di ujung jalan, dan naik bus nomor 72. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta."

"Jangan tertidur di dalam bis, dan jangan bicara dengan orang asing!"

"Kalau melamun boleh?" goda Naruto dengan seringaian lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak," bentak Sasuke gemas.

Naruto tertawa renyah dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke pelan. "Aku tahu, jangan khawatir."

"Ingat, hubungi aku!" katanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Ok, Sasuke." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan berkacak pinggang. "Kamu cerewet sekali, persis seperti kakakku."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke cuek. Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, menikmati semilir angin yang bertiup lembut. Sasuke menengadah, menatap langit biru di atasnya. 'Cuacanya bagus untuk pergi kencan,' pikirnya. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar, ia menggelengkan kepala pelan untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya.

"Ah, aku lupa bertanya. Apa hari ini kamu akan pergi bekerja?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Begitu." Naruto menunduk sebelum kembali mendongak, balas menatap Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu capek!" Naruto kembali mengingatkan untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku akan memasak makanan sehat untuk makan malammu." Dia menambahkan dengan senyum hangat.

"Ok," sahut Sasuke singkat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga ia bisa mendengar gemanya di telinganya.

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke sebelum berjalan cepat keluar gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap bergeming, berdiri tegak di sana hingga sosok Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sasuke berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasnya setelah Naruto pergi. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat kotak makan siang di tangannya. Sasuke mengernyit kemudian. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang. "Sepertinya jantungku bermasalah," katanya berupa bisikan.

Jantungnya pasti bermasalah, mungkin disebabkan karena flu yang sedang dideritanya saat ini. Begitu pikirnya. Pemuda itu menolak alasan lain mengenai penyebab debaran kencang jantungnya saat ini. Ya ampun, tidak mungkin dia berdebar hanya karena perhatian seorang gadis asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. Itu tidak mungkin! Ya, itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

Shikamaru cs menikmati santap siangnya di dalam kantin siang ini. Suasana kantin cukup ribut, para murid membicarakan hal yang sama. Beberapa kali para murid itu melempar tatapan ingin tahu ke meja yang ditempati oleh Shikamaru cs. Shikamaru menjauhkan piringnya yang sudah kosong dan menguap lebar. "Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

"Aku ikut," sahut Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Makanan kalian belum habis," kata Kiba menatap prihatin dua piring yang masih berisi makanan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang jika terus dipelototi seperti sekarang," keluh Neji sebal. Ia menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri cepat. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, keempatnya meninggalkan kantin untuk kembali ke kelas.

Di dalam kelas, Sasuke menyantap makan siangnya perlahan. Dia menikmati tiap potongan makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Masakan Naruto memang selalu lezat, gadis itu selalu menghidangkan makanan yang sesuai dengan selera Sasuke.

Keempat teman Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dengan helaan napas panjang. Sosok yang menjadi perbincangan panas malah terlihat begitu santai menikmati makan siangnya. Keempatnya duduk melingkari meja Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kamu harus membicarakan hal ini pada kami," tegur Neji. Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu mendelik tajam pada Gaara yang tanpa seijinnya mencomot tempura udang dari kotak makan siangnya dan memakannya dalam satu suapan besar.

"Karena ulahmu aku jadi tidak bisa makan dengan tenang," Gaara menyerukan protes dengan mulut penuh.

"Jadi, siapa gadis tadi?" Shikamaru bertanya. Ia menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mengunyah potongan telur dadar dan menelannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada datar. "Dia kenalanku."

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya serius. "Kamu tidak punya kenalan gadis berambut pirang," ujarnya cepat. "Apa kamu meminta bantuan gadis asing untuk menjadi pacarmu? Kamu menemukannya dimana? Dia bahkan sama persis seperti ciri-ciri gadis yang aku katakan beberapa hari yang lalu pada fangirlsmu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Kiba yang bertubi-tubi. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas kotak makan. "Darimana aku harus memulai?" tukasnya lalu berhenti sejenak. "Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Dan kamu memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu?" potong Gaara tak percaya. Suaranya terdengar keras membuat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya. Beruntung kelas kosong dan hanya ada mereka berlima di sana.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!" kata Sasuke dingin, memperingatkan. "Dan tidak, aku tidak memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa datang kesini?" tanya Kiba lagi begitu bersemangat.

"Dia mengantar bekal makan siangku," jawab Sasuke membuat keempat temannya semakin tertarik.

"Sepertinya dia sangat spesial," tukas Shikamaru tenang. "Bukankah kamu pernah bilang jika kamu hanya akan memakan bekal dari kekasihmu."

"Ya."

"Well, jadi dia sekolah dimana?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. "Berapa usianya?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia sekolah dimana." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

Neji mendengus dan menyahut gemas. "Pergerakanmu lambat sekali. Seharusnya saat ini kamu sudah mengetahui latar belakang hingga hobinya."

"Naruto berumur tujuh belas tahun, yatim piatu. Tapi dia masih memiliki seorang nenek dan kakak laki-laki. Dia sangat menyukai ballet dan bercita-cita untuk menjadi ballerina profesional." Sahut Sasuke cepat. "Puas?" desisnya tajam.

"Tapi tetap saja kamu tidak tahu dia sekolah dimana." Neji menyahut tidak puas.

"Aku belum sempat bertanya," kilah Sasuke datar. "Yang jelas, dia besar di New York."

"Hah, kamu benar-benar payah." Ujar Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia bisa bertanya nanti," Shikamaru menimpali. "Setidaknya kamu tahu dimana sekarang dia tinggal, iya-kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke cepat dengan seringai tipis.

"Dimana dia tinggal?" Kiba bertanya penasaran.

Sasuke pun menjawab dengan santainya. "Dia tinggal bersamaku."

"Apa?" teriak keempat temannya kompak. "Bagaimana bisa?" Gaara bertanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat bahu dan menjawab ringan. "Takdir," pikirannya sejenak melayang saat dia mengatakannya. Dia teringat ketika Itachi mengatakan hal itu dengan sikap dingin padanya saat pemakaman ibu mereka.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami," omel Neji.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Danzo-san menipu Naruto. Kakek tua itu mengambil uangnya dan melarikan diri, dasar kakek tua!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal. "Dia selalu membuat masalah untukku."

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kamu menolong gadis itu dengan menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama?" Kiba menatapnya tak percaya. Sedangkan Shikamaru menyeringai penuh arti, matanya menatap lurus pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

"Bagaimana lagi, Naruto tidak punya keluarga di sini. Dia harus berhemat agar bisa pulang ke negaranya." Sahut Sasuke sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja.

"Jadi, gadis itu hanya berlibur di sini?"

"Begitulah," sahut Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu menyukainya? Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian?" Neji kembali bertanya penuh selidik.

"Terjadi apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan ketus. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. Dia hanya gadis polos, kekanakan, cengeng dan ceroboh."

"Tidak biasanya kamu begitu perhatian dan baik hati pada seorang gadis," Gaara menyeringai penuh arti. "Jangan-jangan kamu benar menyukainya?" tambahnya dengan mata menyipit.

Sasuke mendengus kasar dan mendelik tajam. "Itu bukan urusan kalian!"

"Jika kamu tidak menyukainya, tolong kenalkan dia padaku." Neji berpura-pura memasang wajah memohon. "Karena sepertinya aku jauh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Katanya lagi membuat suara memelas yang berlebihan.

_"Back off, Neji! She's mine."_ Sahut Sasuke dingin. Sunyi. Keempatnya terdiam seketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah pucat saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dia memalingkan muka dan salah tingkah di kursinya.

Neji tergelak keras dibuatnya, ia menepuk bahu Sasuke keras dan berkata, "ternyata kamu benar-benar menyukainya. Mudah sekali membuatmu bicara jujur, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengutuk sifatnya yang mudah sekali tersulut gurauan dan olokan teman-temannya. Benar, dia memang menyukai gadis itu. Dan gila, hal ini memang terdengar gila. Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai seseorang dalam waktu yang begitu singkat? Hah, dia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dan masih berusaha untuk menyangkalnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Matanya tertuju pada layar telepon genggam di tangannya. Dia baru saja mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, mengatakan jika dia sudah hampir sampai di rumah. Naruto hanya tinggal berjalan selama lima belas menit untuk sampai di sana.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi, mungkin karena kecerobohannya atau mungkin karena dia sedang sial saat ini. Pandangannya menjadi kabur saat tubuhnya membentur aspal dengan keras. Sayup dia masih mendengar teriakan wanita, dan setelah itu kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Kimimaro yang berada di balik kemudi mengumpat kasar dan bergegas keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Dia begitu terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis muda tak sadarkan diri di atas aspal jalan yang berdebu. "Oh, Tuhan!" serunya bertambah panik saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari kening gadis yang ditabraknya.

Pria itu bergerak cepat, membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. "Bertahanlah," katanya sambil melirik keadaan Naruto lewat kaca spion.

Beberapa suster dan dokter langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto sesaat setelah Kimimaro membawanya ke unit gawat darurat. Pria itu bersikeras agar gadis yang ditabraknya diperiksa secara menyeluruh. "Tolong periksa kepalanya dengan teliti, aku takut dia gegar otak." Kata Kimimaro panik.

"Kami mengerti," sahut seorang suster menenangkan. "Sebaiknya anda menunggu di ruang tunggu. Kami akan memanggil anda jika pemeriksaan sudah selesai." Lanjutnya lalu berbalik pergi.

Kimimaro terduduk lemas di bangku terdekat. Ia menjambak rambutnya kuat karena frustasi. "Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan segera menghubungi Minato.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato menjawab panggilan anaknya. "Apa presentasimu berjalan lancar?"

"Tou-san-"

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Minato bisa menangkap nada gelisah dari suara putranya.

"Aku menabrak gadis kecil." Sahut Kimimaro, ia menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dimana kamu sekarang?" tanya Minato mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Di rumah sakit pusat."

"Tou-san akan segera ke sana."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menghubungi tou-san jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Aku yakin," sahut Kimimaro. "Tolong doakan agar semua baik-baik saja."

"Semua pasti baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Hibur Minato dan pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir sampai disitu.

.

.

"Maaf, apa anda keluarga pasien yang bernama Naruto?" tanya seorang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kimimaro panik. Dia yakin jika nama yang disebut oleh dokter di depannya ini adalah gadis yang ditabrak olehnya.

"Dia sudah sadar, tidak ada luka yang serius. Anda bisa melihatnya di dalam." Jawab dokter itu sebelum berbalik pergi.

Kimimaro segera masuk ke dalam ruang unit gawat darurat dan mencari keberadaan Naruto. Pria itu menghela napas lega saat melihat gadis yang ditabraknya sudah bisa duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kimimaro berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Gadis itu mendongak dan mengernyit merasakan perih dari luka di pelipis serta tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya pelan.

Kimimaro duduk di samping Naruto dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Kamu yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah, tangannya masih memegang pelipis kanannya yang berdenyut sakit. Seorang suster menghampiri mereka dan meminta Kimimaro untuk menyelesaikan masalah administrasi. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Tukas Kimimaro yang kembali dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kimimaro menyelesaikan semua administrasi dengan cepat. Dia baru saja akan berbalik kembali ke tempat Naruto saat matanya betemu pandang dengan mata wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Setengah sadar dia berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita itu. Kimimaro membungkuk dalam dan menyapanya hormat. "Apa kabar, oka-sama?"

Kushina yang disapa seperti itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pria muda yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah anak yang dulu ditolaknya keras. Anak yang menjadi alasan pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Minato.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Kamu sakit?" tanya Kushina menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dalam sikapnya yang tenang.

"Tidak," Kimimaro menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Saya baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," sahut Kushina menghela napas lega. "Aku harus pergi, nenek kalian sakit. Tengoklah dia jika ada waktu."

Kimimaro terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Apa anda tidak keberatan jika saya menengoknya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Apa itu berarti anda sudah bisa menerima saya?" tanya Kimimaro lagi. Matanya menatap Kushina penuh harap.

"Aku sudah semakin tua, Kimimaro. Setiap orang bisa berubah."

"Apa itu juga berarti jika anda sudah memaafkan tou-san?" Kimimaro kembali bertanya. Dadanya berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban dari ibu tirinya ini.

"Entahlah," sahut Kushina lirih. Dia menekuri jemarinya yang saling bertaut. Mimik wajahnya berubah pilu, terlihat begitu terluka.

"Jika aku pergi, apakah anda mau menerima tou-san kembali?" tanya Kimimaro memutus keheningan yang menggantung di antara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kushina bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Jika kepergianku bisa membuat anda kembali bersama dengan tou-san, maka aku akan dengan senang hati untuk pergi." Ujar Kimimaro pahit.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" Kushina memperingatkan. "Minato tidak mungkin bertahan jika kamu pergi, kebahagiaan kami akan terasa hambar tanpa keberadaanmu."

"Kalau begitu, tolong maafkan tou-san." Kimimaro mengenggam kedua tangan Kushina. "Dan tolong maafkan aku yang sudah merusak kebahagiaan kalian. Seharusnya aku ikut mati bersama ibu kandungku dalam kebakaran itu, agar kalian bisa hidup bahagia tanpa mengenalku."

"Jangan berkata bodoh lagi!" bentak Kushina. "Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi. Jika Tuhan berkehendak, keluarga kita pasti kembali utuh. Percayalah." Kushina menghapus air mata di pipi Kimimaro dengan lembut. Wanita itu melempar senyum kecil sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kimimaro berdiri di sana seorang diri.

Lama Kimimaro berdiri di sana. Hidupnya selama ini tidak pernah sempurna. Rasa bersalah yang ada di hatinya memang mampu disembunyikannya dengan baik. Namun hal itu terus menggerogoti kebahagiannya. Dia adalah penyebab keretakan hubungan antara ayah dan ibu tirinya. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

Kimimaro kembali ke tempat Naruto dengan sikap biasa. "Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, saya baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto. "Lagipula, ini bukan kesalahan anda. Saya yang terlalu asyik dengan telepon genggam saya hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan." Tambahnya dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Tetap saja aku yang menabrakmu. Kamu sangat beruntung karena tidak ada luka serius," Kimimaro menghela napas lega. "Seharusnya aku juga lebih berhati-hati, maaf."

"Saya yang harus meminta maaf," sahut Naruto tenang. Gadis itu berusaha berdiri di atas kakinya. Namun tubuhnya terhuyung saat merasakan rasa sakit pada pergelangan kaki kirinya. Beruntung Kimimaro bisa menangkap tubuhnya cepat hingga ia tidak jatuh tersungkur.

"Saya lupa jika pergelangan kaki saya terkilir," Naruto tertawa kering.

"Kamu benar-benar ceroboh," desis Kimimaro menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Ayo, naik ke punggungku!" Kimimaro berjongkok memunggungi Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Kamu mau berjalan dengan kaki sakit seperti itu?" tanya Kimimaro melirik ke arah Naruto.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, bimbang. "Apa anda yakin? Saya cukup berat-loh."

"Cepat naik!" perintah Kimimaro lebih tegas. Akhirnya dengan sungkan Naruto naik ke atas punggung Kimimaro. "Ternyata kamu seringan kapas, gadis kecil."

"Saya bukan anak kecil, paman." Naruto mendengus tidak suka. "Oktober nanti saya akan genap berusia delapan belas tahun."

"Benarkah?" Kimimaro tak percaya. "Kamu tidak terlihat seperti gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun," dia terkekeh pelan.

"Anda benar-benar menyebalkan, persis Dei-nii dan si Teme." Ujar Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

"Kamu juga jangan memaggilku 'paman', aku terlalu muda untuk dipanggil seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengeratkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Kimimaro. "Berapa usia anda?"

"Dua puluh lima tahun," jawab Kimimaro.

Naruto mengangguk dan bergumam. "Hanya lebih tua dua tahun dari Dei-nii."

"Panggil aku 'nii-san' saja, lebih enak didengar."

"Ha'i, wakatta." Balas Naruto ceria.

Kimimaro terus berjalan menuju tempat kendaraannya diparkir. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga Naruto memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. "Nii-san?"

"Hm."

"Bahumu sangat hangat," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahumu hangat, seperti bahu Dei-nii dan Sasuke." Lapor Naruto.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kimimaro ingin tahu.

"Dei-nii? Dia kakak sepupuku. Tapi sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri." Jawab Naruto kembali tersenyum hangat. "Sedangkan Sasuke-"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kimimaro setelah jeda cukup lama.

"Dia sahabatku," jawab Naruto kemudian. 'Dia sahabat pertamaku,' batinya terasa hangat. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Kimimaro lalu berbisik pelan. "Wangi tubuh anda membuat saya nyaman, anda membuat saya aman. Saya merasa jika saat ini saya berada di atas punggung kakak saya sendiri, bukan di punggung orang asing. Menurut anda, apa saya aneh?"

Kimimaro tersenyum kecil dan menjawab dengan suara berat. "Tidak, kamu tidak aneh." Katanya pelan.

'Karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Entah kenapa orang asing terasa seperti keluarga sendiri. Sedangkan keluarga sendiri terasa begitu asing.' Batinnya pahit.

.

.

_._

**TBC**

Glosarium :

1. Foul out : Pemain harus keluar lapangan karena pemain tersebut telah melakukan 5 kali foul biasa (FIBA), 6 kali foul (NBA). Atau telah melakukan technical foul 2 kali dalam 1 kali pertandingan.

2. Bulma : celana super pendek untuk pakaian olahraga siswi di Jepang.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Truth

**Rencana awalnya mau menamatkan fict ini dichap ke-5. Tapi setelah menimang-nimang, alurnya akan terlalu cepat jika dipaksakan selesai dichapter ini. Jadi ke depannya, saya akan membuat chapter tambahan.**

**Btw, thank you untuk reviewnya. Benar-benar menyuntikkan semangat ^-^**

**Mifta, quote akhir dari Kimimaro itu diambil dari film K3G, bukan Mohabbatein :D**

**Ok, selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Youth, School, Family**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typos**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 5 : A Truth**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Dengkuran halus Mito memberitahu Kushina jika wanita tua itu tengah tertidur lelap. Kushina masuk sepelan mungkin, lalu duduk menyamankan diri pada sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur Mito.

Kushina menyeka air matanya yang jatuh tanpa permisi. Dia mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Wanita itu menggeleng kecil, mencoba untuk tegar namun nihil. Ucapan Kimimaro beberapa saat yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Wanita itu kembali mencoba untuk mengenyahkannya, namun usahanya kembali sia-sia. Hati kecilnya membenarkan ucapan putra tirinya itu, namun harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi menolaknya keras. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang rata, dan wajah manis Naruto terbayang di pelupuk matanya. 'Sekarang kamu ada dimana?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Mito mengembalikan Kushina dari lamunannya. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada," katanya sangat tidak meyakinkan. Kushina tidak tahu sejak kapan ibunya itu terbangun.

Mito menyempitkan mata, jelas tidak percaya. "Kamu tidak pernah bisa membohongiku, Kushina." Katanya tegas, namun masih dengan suara mengantuk. "Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai kesehatanku?"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Perkembangan kesehatan kaa-san sangat bagus," lapor Kushina, ia menautkan jari-jarinya di atas pangkuan, lagi-lagi tersenyum lemah.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Mito lagi. Wanita tua itu terlalu berpengalaman dan pintar untuk dikelabui. Kushina memutar otak, mencari alasan lain yang masuk akal untuk mengelabui ibunya.

"Aku hanya rindu pada Kyuubi," Kushina menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kebohongannya bisa dengan mudah diketahui oleh Mito dari sorot matanya. Karena itu dia tidak menatap langsung wajah ibunya yang masih terlihat pucat.

Mito menghela napas panjang, "sudah kukatakan berulang kali, kamu harus lebih tegas pada Kyuubi. Bagaimana bisa kamu dengan mudah mengijinkannya untuk liburan, padahal dia baru saja pulang. Seharusnya dia belajar dengan giat selama liburan."

"Dia sudah dewasa." Kata Kushina ."Lagipula, Itachi bersamanya."

"Hah," dengus Mito. "Itu dia! Bagaimana bisa kamu mempercayai pria muda dengan libido tinggi untuk menjaga seorang gadis muda?" Mito melirik Kushina, menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Itachi anak yang baik, Kaa-san." Sahut Kushina. "Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat."

"Tidak ada yang namanya sahabat, jika itu melibatkan seorang pria dan wanita." Sahut Mito, tatapannya menerawang. "Salah satu di antara mereka, pasti memiliki perasaan cinta."

"Jika memang begitu, aku akan mendukung mereka sepenuhnya." Kushina tersenyum lembut. Senyum pertama yang menyentuh hingga matanya.

"Terserah," ujar Mito menyerah. "Kalau begitu, berhenti memikirkannya. Sekarang, sebaiknya kamu pulang, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kaa-san yakin?"

"Hmmm..." Mito menyahut, matanya kembali terpejam. Obat yang diminumnya membuatnya sangat mengatuk padahal dia sudah tertidur selama satu jam tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang." Kushina mengecup lembut kening ibunya, membetulkan letak selimut, dan berbalik pergi untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto mengernyit heran saat melihat Kimimaro membelokkan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan dengan kawasan apartemen Sasuke. "Maaf, Kimi-nii, anda salah jalan."

"Aku tidak salah jalan," Kimimaro sekilas melirik Naruto sebelum kembali fokus menatap jalan di depannya. "Aku akan mentraktirmu makan dulu," tambahnya sedikit geli melihat raut kaget Naruto. "Kenapa? Kamu kira aku akan menculikmu?" tanyanya dengan tawa renyah setelahnya.

"Bukan begitu," sahut Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. Gadis itu yakin jika Kimimaro bukan orang jahat, ia bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata lelaki itu. "Saya hanya heran, bagaimana anda tahu jika saya lapar?"

"Perutmu berbunyi keras," jawab Kimimaro ringan. "Kamu pikir aku tidak mendengarnya?" pria itu kembali tertawa, tawa yang begitu lepas.

Naruto tersenyum malu, tangannya memeluk perutnya erat. "Begitu?"

"Kamu suka ramen tidak?" Kimimaro kembali bertanya setelah terdiam singkat.

"Suka, benar-benar suka," jawab Naruto antusias. "Sasuke pernah membawaku ke sebuah kedai ramen," lapor Naruto, ia mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat. "Ah, Ichiraku Ramen." Serunya.

"Woah, aku juga akan membawamu kesana."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya terkejut dengan mata terbelalak. "Ternyata anda memiliki selera makan bagus juga."

Kimimaro hanya menyeringai lebar dan menghentikan mobilnya, memarkirnya di samping kedai. Kimimaro membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto, dan mengendongnya masuk ke dalam kedai. Kedai Ichiraku terlihat sepi sore ini, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang terlihat asyik menikmati makanannya.

Kimimaro memilih meja paling pojok, dekat jendela, tempat favorite Kimimaro jika datang makan bersama Minato. Pesanan keduanya tiba sepuluh menit setelah mereka memesan, diantar dengan senyum profesional. "Kamu tahu apa yang paling aku suka di sini?"

"Tentu saja makanannya." Jawab Naruto sok tahu.

"Aku juga suka pelayanan cepat mereka," sahut Kimimaro sebagai pujian tidak langsung untuk pelayanan kedai ini. "Jadi, dimana kakakmu sekarang?" tanya Kimimaro setelahnya sambil mengaduk ramen miliknya.

Naruto mengunyah makanannya, menelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. "Entahlah," katanya mengangkat bahu. "Saat ini mungkin dia ada di gurun Sahara, di hutan Amazon atau berkayak di Grand Canyon."

"Kakakmu suka berpetualang?" tanya Kimimaro sambil meniup pelan kuah panas ramennya.

"Sangat suka," jawab Naruto. Dia menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum miris. "Sudah tiga tahun dia tidak pulang ke rumah demi hobinya itu."

Kimimaro menyeruput kuah ramen dengan bunyi keras, dia merasa jika dia tidak perlu bersikap formal di depan Neruto. "Dia tidak kuliah?" tanyanya lagi. Butir keringat mulai muncul di pelipisnya akibat rasa pedas kuah ramen.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan dan tersenyum bangga. "Dia sudah lulus, bahkan dengan IPK tertinggi pada usia tujuh belas tahun. Bekerja untuk pemerintah selama tiga tahun, sebelum akhirnya bosan dan memilih untuk keliling dunia."

"Dia bekerja dimana?" tanya Kimimaro tertarik. Pria itu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengeringkan keningnya yang berkeringat.

"Badan Nuklir US," jawab Naruto begitu ringan. Seolah hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang biasa.

Mulut Kimimaro terbuka lebar mendengarnya. "Wow, itu luar biasa." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi kekaguman yang nyata.

"Biasa saja," sahut Naruto, lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu ringan. "Akan menjadi luar biasa jika pekerjaan itu bisa menahan Dei-nii untuk menetap tinggal."

"Kamu jelas merindukannya," ujar Kimimaro. Dia tahu betul perasaan Naruto, karena dia pun sangat merindukan ibu kadungnya yang telah tiada, Kyuubi, juga Kushina yang hingga kini masih menolak keberadaannya.

"Sangat," Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku sangat merindukannya."

Kimimaro menepuk pelan tangan Naruto yang diletakkan di atas meja, ia menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk gadis itu. "Kakakmu pasti pulang," katanya lembut. "Aku yakin, dia juga pasti sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto membalas senyuman itu, senyum penuh rasa terima kasih. Naruto juga tahu, Deidara pun pasti sangat merindukan dirinya dan Tsunade. Keduanya kembali menikmati ramen masing-masing hingga kemudian telepon genggam Naruto bergetar di dalam tas punggungnya, gadis itu merogoh dan mengambilnya cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kimimaro penasaran melihat kerutan dalam di kening Naruto. Gadis itu memperlihatkan layar telepon genggamnya. "Nomornya tidak dikenal? Kalau begitu jangan dijawab." Ujar Kimimaro.

Naruto menggeleng keras, mendadak tersenyum lebar dan menjawab panggilan telepon itu. "Nii-san?" serunya begitu gembira. Deidara selalu menelepon menggunakan telepon hotel atau telepon umum lainnya, jadi nomornya selalu berganti.

"Kamu dimana, Naruto?" bentak Deidara marah tanpa menjawab sapaan adiknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Naruto dengan decakan sebal.

"Ah, aku juga merindukanmu." Sahut Deidara dengan nada lebih rendah. "Tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," seru Deidara kembali meninggi. "Hanya mesin penjawab telepon rumah yang menjawab panggilanku," dia terdengar gusar sekaligus cemas. "Kamu sekarang ada dimana? Dan dimana nenek nyentrik itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubunginya?"

Naruto berdeham, begitu gugup. Dia bergerak gelisah, perutnya mendadak kenyang karena pertanyaan beruntun Deidara. "Aku ada di Jepang." Jawab Naruto lambat, ia meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk ramennya.

"Dengan baa-san?" tanya Deidara.

"Sen-diri." Jawab Naruto terbata.

"Hah?" Deidara kembali berteriak kencang. "Kenapa bisa? Lalu dimana nenek tua itu?"

"Baa-san? Beliau di Addis Ababa." Jawab Naruto lemah. Tatapannya bertemu dengan pandangan Kimimaro yang ikut curi dengar pembicaraannya.

"Yang benar saja," ujar Deidara nyaris tak percaya. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"

"Beliau menjadi dokter relawan, Dei-nii." Jawab Naruto meremas kaosnya karena gugup.

"Dan membiarkanmu ke Jepang seorang diri?" Deidara berkata masam.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesah pelan. Bagaimana pun dia harus bicara jujur. "Aku tidak meminta ijin pada baa-san." Katanya setelah jeda lama.

"Bagus! Benar-benar nakal!" ujar Deidara nampak tidak terkejut. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kesal hari ini.

"Tapi sekarang beliau sudah tahu," kata Naruto cepat. "Lagipula, aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Jangan bercanda Naruto." Cibir Deidara dengan nada semanis mungkin. "Kamu bisa menjaga diri?" dia menggelengkan kepala, lalu mendengus keras. "Masih ingat saat kamu tersesat sampai Nevada?"

Naruto tertawa kering dan menjawab dengan nada riang dipaksakan. "Setidaknya aku bisa pulang." Dia perlu membela diri, bukan salahnya jika dia terpisah dari rombongannya saat tour empat tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, pulang dengan bantuan satu kompi petugas kepolisian." Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi, berapa lama kamu di sana?

"Rencananya tiga minggu," jawab Naruto. "Aku sudah lima hari di sini."

Deidara menghela napas panjang. "Nii-san akan menjemputmu ke sana." Katanya mutlak.

"Dei-nii mau menjemputku?" Naruto bertanya nyaris tak percaya. "Kapan?" tanyanya lagi terdengar antusias. Lagipula, Naruto sudah tidak punya urusan apapun di Jepang.

"Sepuluh hari dari sekarang," ujar Deidara. "Beberapa hari ke depan mungkin aku akan sulit untuk menghubungimu lagi."

"Dei-nii mau kemana lagi?" semangat Naruto kembali menurun dengan cepat. Baru saja Deidara menghubunginya, dan besok dia akan kembali menghilang.

"Pedalaman Peru," sahut Deidara. "Jangan khawatir, ok! Emailkan alamat tempatmu tinggal, sekarang juga. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta." Sahut Naruto pelan.

"Jaga dirimu, jaga kesehatan. Jangan lupa sarapan dan makan malam. Kamu paling sering mengabaikannya. Karbohidrat bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu, dan jangan bicara dengan orang asing. Kudengar di Jepang banyak orang mesum." Deidara bicara panjang lebar dengan nada begitu serius.

Naruto melirik Kimimaro, pria di depannya ini orang asing, dan dia malah makan bersamanya. Deidara bisa mengomel lebih panjang jika tahu. "Aku mengerti. Dei-nii, kau juga harus hati-hati, dan segera jemput aku di sini." Suara Naruto tercekat, kerinduannya menyerbu hatinya. Gadis itu sekarang menangis, menangis karena bahagia dan juga sedih secara bersamaan. Bahagia karena dia akan bertemu kakaknya, dan sedih karena dia masih harus menunggu. "Jaa ne." Tutup Naruto.

"Pakai ini," Kimimaro mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan linen putih yang terlipat rapih pada Naruto.

"Arigatou."

"Jadi, kakakmu akan menjemputmu?" tanya Kimimaro, ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Seharusnya kamu senang, kenapa menangis?"

Naruto meremas sapu tangan itu, melirik Kimimaro dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. "Karena aku harus kembali menunggu untuk bertemu Dei-nii."

"Setidaknya dia akan pulang," ujar Kimimaro mencoba untuk menghibur. "Ngomong-ngomong, jadi kamu tidak tinggal di Jepang?"

"Saya tinggal di New York."

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, Naruto." Kata Kimimaro. "Lalu, jika nenekmu di Addis Ababa dan kakakmu lebih suka berpetualang, itu artinya kamu akan sendiri di rumah?"

"Ya dan tidak." Jawab Naruto membingungkan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku akan tinggal di asrama," jelasnya singkat menanggalkan keformalannya. Bagaimana pun, pria di depannya jauh lebih tua darinya jadi otomatis dia harus bersikap sopan. Tapi, karena Kimimaro yang meminta, Naruto memutuskan untuk bicara dengan bahasa yang lebih santai. Naruto kembali melirik teleponnya yang bergetar. 'Sasuke?' ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya di dalam hati. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Kamu ada dimana?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, dalam hati menggerutu karena pertanyaan Sasuke sama dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Deidara tadi. "Aku sedang makan sore," Naruto membalas dengan nada humor.

"Dimana?"

"Ichiraku."

"Tetap di sana, aku akan menjemputmu."

Naruto menatap galak pada telepon genggamnya, sedikit kasar dia melempar benda tidak bersalah itu ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Ada masalah lagi?" tanya Kimimaro menatap wajah masam Naruto

"Sasuke akan menjemputku," lapor Naruto cemberut.

"Pacar?"

"Teman," ralat Naruto terlalu cepat.

"Aku akan tahu saat melihatnya," ujar Kimimaro dengan seringai lebar. "Habiskan makananmu."

Keduanya sedang mengobrol ringan saat Sasuke datang. Pemuda itu melotot melihat kening dan tangan Naruto yang diperban. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke cemas. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Tangannya menyentuh lembut perban yang menempel di kening Naruto.

"Aku menabraknya," tukas Kimimaro berhasil menyedot perhatian Sasuke kepadanya.

"Kau?" desis Sasuke marah. Matanya melotot, rahangnya mengeras. Sasuke ingin sekali meninju wajah pria yang duduk di depan Naruto.

"Aku yang salah," kata Naruto sambil menarik-narik seragam sekolah Sasuke, merasa tidak enak karena ketegangan di antara dua pria itu. "Aku asyik dengan telepon genggamku hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Kamu bisa saja terluka parah, Naruto." Desis Sasuke terdengar seperti teguran. "Kenapa kamu begitu ceroboh?"

"Maaf," sahut Naruto menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke menghela napas, matanya kembali melembut saat menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto pelan. "Syukurlah, kamu hanya terluka kecil. Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto tersenyum manis, menatap lurus pemuda di depanya. "Terima kasih, sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Sekarang aku yakin," timpal Kimimaro memutus nuansa aneh dua remaja itu. Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya, tidak suka. Kimimaro hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku yakin seratus persen jika kalian pacaran."

"Tidak!" kata Naruto cepat. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kamu masih kecil Naruto, fokus pada sekolah. Kamu baru boleh pacaran jika sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun." Kimimaro sendiri merasa aneh, kenapa dia mengatakan hal ini, toh dia bukan kakak ataupun saudara gadis yang ditabraknya ini.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke masih menatap tidak suka pada Kimimaro. Sedangkan pria yang lebih tua itu balas menatapnya dengan menantang. Memangnya siapa dia sampai berani memberikan nasihat pada Narutonya.

"Sebaiknya aku yang mengantar kalian pulang," tukas Kimimaro tenang. "Mobilku ada di samping."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke datar. "Kami bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kaki Naruto terkilir," lapor Kimimaro.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengangguk kecil seolah meminta maaf. "Aku bisa menggendongnya." Sasuke langsung jongkok di depan Naruto. "Naik!" katanya tegas.

Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu segera naik ke atas punggung Sasuke. "Maaf sudah merepotkan, Kimimaro-nii."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf," sahut Kimimaro yang sedikit tidak rela karena harus berpisah. "Kamu yakin bisa membawanya?" tanya Kimimaro lagi pada Sasuke berharap jika pemuda itu berubah pikiran dan mau diantar olehnya. Ya Tuhan, Kimimaro hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Naruto. Dia sendiri tahu jika hal itu tidak masuk akal, Naruto hanya gadis asing yang baru dikenalnya, namun hatinya berkata lain.

"Hn."

"Jaa..." Naruto melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa, Naruto." Sahut Kimimaro tidak jelas. Raut wajahnya jelas mengatakan tidak rela.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan Naruto di atas punggungnya. "Kulihat kalian berdua sangat akrab," Sasuke membuka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Hn. Dia bahkan memanggil nama kecilmu." Ada nada tidak suka pada suara Sasuke saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia memanggil nama kecilku?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Di tempatku, aku selalu dipanggil dengan nama kecil."

"Ini Jepang, bukan Amerika." Kata Sasuke sebal. "Disini, hanya orang terdekat yang bisa memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecil. Jangan katakan karena kamu besar di Amerika, kamu lupa akan hal itu." Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa itu berarti aku harus memanggilmu 'Uchiha'?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Sasuke sewot, benar-benar kesal. Kenapa Naruto tidak mengerti juga?

"Lalu apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Kamu juga memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Naruto', padahal kita juga baru saling mengenal." Ok, Naruto mulai berargumen dan membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Tidak lucu jika mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah panggilan nama. Walau sebenarnya itu merupakan hal penting untuknya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Pemuda itu bahkan memasak makan malam untuk Naruto dan meletakkannya di dalam kamar sebelum dia pergi bekerja. "Makan jika kamu lapar, aku pulang larut malam hari ini."

"Maaf, padahal aku sudah janji untuk memasak makan malam." Sahut Naruto berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke memberikan bantalan di bawah kaki Naruto yang terkilir agar gadis itu merasa nyaman.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting sekarang kamu istirahat." Ujar Sasuke tenang. "Tidurlah, hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang langsung menular karena Sasuke balas tersenyum padanya, walau hanya segaris tipis.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kemudian tertidur beberapa saat setelah dia pergi.

.

.

.

"Kamu baru pulang?" Minato bertanya dari balik kertas pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Tou-san sudah pulang?" Kimimaro balik bertanya, dia melirik jam tangannya, tidak percaya karena Minato sudah berada di rumah padahal masih jam empat sore.

Minato menurunkan kertas kerjanya dan melirik ke arah Kimimaro melalui kaca mata bacanya. "Bagaimana keadaan anak yang kamu tabrak?"

Kimimaro memijat tengkuknya dan duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam, tepat di depan Minato. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya beberapa lecet di kening, kaki dan tangan." Lapornya.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk?" tanya Minato dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Pacarnya menjemput, padahal kami sedang makan dan asyik mengobrol." Dengus Kimimaro kesal.

"Kenapa kamu harus kesal?" tanya Minato. "Kamu menyukainya?" selidiknya tajam.

Kimimaro mendelik pada ayahnya, tubuhnya merosot di atas sofa. "Naruto masih terlalu kecil untuk punya pacar."

"Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Namanya Naruto," kata Kimimaro lebih santai. "Nama yang aneh untuk seorang anak perempuan, bukan?"

Minato tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Kimimaro mengernyit melihat perubahan ekspresi ayahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak," Minato mengelengkan kepala pelan. "Hanya saja, itu adalah nama yang akan aku dan ibumu Kushina berikan pada anak bungsu kami. Naruto, ya, Naruto." Sahutnya menerawang jauh.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kamu tahu kelanjutan ceritanya." Minato nampak lelah saat mengatakannya. Binar matanya meredup, Kimimaro tahu betul jika ayahnya masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian adik bungsunya.

"Itu bukan salahmu," hibur Kimimaro.

"Andai saja aku tidak bertengkar dengan Kushina hari itu," Minato kembali melamun. "Sudahlah," kata Minato kemudian. "Jadi kamu merasa jika Naruto terlalu kecil untuk memiliki kekasih?"

Kimimaro cemberut, "tentu saja." Katanya keras kepala. "Dia masih tujuh belas tahun. Terlalu muda."

"Itu haknya, Kimimaro." Minato membiarkan dirnya tergelak bebas. Tidak biasanya putra sulungnya tertarik pada kehidupan orang lain, dan bersikap aneh seperti sekarang. Benar-benar sangat menghibur.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak suka pacarnya." Adu Kimimaro sinting. "Pemuda itu minim ekspresi, wajahnya datar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Naruto lihat darinya. Jika Naruto adikku, aku tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk pacaran dengan pemuda emo itu."

Minato tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Kimimaro. Kepalanya menggeleng, ia lalu melepas kacamata baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kamu seperti seorang kakak yang marah karena adiknya memiliki kekasih."

"Aku tidak seperti itu," dengus Kimimaro tidak terima.

"Tapi terdengar seperti itu," Minato terkekeh geli. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan anak kecil ini," Minato memberikan penekanan pada kata 'anak kecil'. "Bisa kamu mempertemukan kami?"

Kimimaro mengelus dagunya, berpikir. "Aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Tapi, mungkin hari Jumat depan. Lagipula, bukankah besok tou-san akan pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari?"

"Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa." Katanya tak percaya. "Baiklah, tapi pertemukan kami hari jumat nanti."

"Siap," Kimimaro bangkit dan memberi hormat secara berlebihan. Pria itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Minato seorang diri dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya yang masih belum berkurang sejak kedatangan putra bungsunya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu cepat setelah hari itu. Dengan telaten Sasuke merawat luka Naruto, membuat gadis itu merasa tidak enak juga bersalah pada waktu bersamaan. "Sasuke, maaf aku banyak merepotkanmu." Kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "sudah kukatakan berapa kali, aku tidak keberatan."

"Tapi-"

"Berhenti bicara dan selesaikan sarapanmu."

Naruto kembali mengunyah pelan sarapannya, roti panggang berselai kacang terasa begitu enak di mulutnya. Gadis itu menyesap sedikit susu tawarnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku lupa mengatakan dua hal yang penting padamu."

"Hal penting?" Sasuke menatap lurus pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Yang pertama, Jumat besok, Kimimaro-nii akan datang berkunjung."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata menyipit. Dia benar-benar merasa terganggu oleh pria asing itu. Dia tidak suka jika Naruto dekat dengan pria asing itu. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa terancam.

"Dia bilang, ayahnya ingin bertemu dan meminta maaf secara pribadi." Sahut Naruto, karena memang itu yang dikatakan Kimimaro padanya tadi pagi lewat telepon.

"Ck, Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Alasan," katanya dingin. "Aku berani bertaruh, dia akan datang seorang diri. Dia hanya mengarang alasan untuk menemuimu."

"Tidak mungkin," bela Naruto membuat Sasuke melotot ke arahnya. "Satu lagi, kakakku akan datang menjemputku."

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke serak namun pemuda itu bersikap tenang seolah tidak terganggu. Padahal, pada kenyataannya, berita ini lebih mengganggu dari berita yang pertama.

Gadis itu mulai menghitung dalam hati, terakhir kali kakaknya menelepon hari Senin kemarin, dan sekarang sudah hari Kamis. "Tujuh hari dari sekarang," katanya membuat Sasuke tersedak rotinya.

"Secepat itu?" Sasuke mendorong piringnya. Makanannya mendadak terasa begitu keras dan hambar. "Bukankah kamu akan di Jepang selama tiga minggu?"

"Rencana awalnya memang seperti itu," kata Naruto tenang, kemudian memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika Dei-nii akan datang menjemputku." Katanya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Itu berarti kamu akan segera pulang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tidak rela.

"Jika Dei-nii mau menemaiku, aku akan tetap pada rencana awal. Tapi jika tidak, mungkin aku akan pulang lebih awal."

"Begitu?" Sasuke mendorong kursinya ke belakang, berdiri dan membawa piring serta gelas jus bersamanya. Ia membuang potongan roti yang masih tersisa ke dalam tempat sampah dan membuang sisa jus jeruknya ke dalam bak cuci piring. "Aku pergi," katanya datar, ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dari atas meja dapur.

"Tumben kamu berangkat pagi," sahut Naruto, melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto merenung setelah kepergian Sasuke, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa mood pemuda itu berubah dengan cepat. Ia mengangkat bahu, memikirkannya pun rasanya percuma. Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk ditebak jalan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa fokus hari ini. Beruntung Lee dengan senang hati menggantikannya dalam pertandingan basket melawan kelas seni siang ini, hingga memungkinkan Sasuke untuk bersantai dan melamun di pinggir lapangan basket.

Suara teriakan itu seolah tidak mengganggu pikirannya. Dua hal yang dikatakan Naruto tadi pagi sukses membuat hatinya kalang kabut. 'Paman itu pasti punya maksud tersembunyi,' batin Sasuke begitu yakin. Dan kenapa juga kakak Naruto harus datang untuk menjemput gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru yang juga memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan dan meminta Shino untuk menggantikannya. Pria itu terlalu malas untuk berkeringat hari ini. "Wajahmu kacau sekali." Tambahnya.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dia menopangkan sebelah kakinya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan perut. "Naruto akan segera pulang," jawabnya begitu jujur.

"Begitu," sahut Shikamaru, pandangannya masih mengikuti pertandingan basket yang berlangsung di lapangan. "Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya."

Shikamaru menekuk wajah dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih berwajah suram. "Kamu tidak tahu pasti?" beonya.

"Naruto bilang jika kakaknya akan datang untuk menjemputnya satu minggu lagi. Jika kakaknya menolak untuk tinggal, Naruto pasti akan segera pulang ke New York bersamanya."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, "jadi itu yang mengganggumu?"

"Bukan hanya itu," sahut Sasuke kini dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa lagi yang mengganggumu?"

"Kamu tahu kan jika Naruto mengalami kecelakaan hari Senin kemarin."

"Kamu sudah menceritakannya," sahut Shikamaru datar. "Itu mengganggumu?"

"Bukan," Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Bukan karena itu, tapi karena paman yang menabraknya akan datang menjenguknya besok."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti. "Kamu takut bersaing dengan seorang paman?" ledek Shikamaru puas.

Sasuke menggertakan gigi dan menatap sinis ke arah Shikamaru. "Paman itu masih berusia dua puluh lima tahun."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "mana aku tahu jika dia masih semuda itu. Kukira dia lebih tua karena kamu selalu memanggilnya 'paman'.

Sasuke terdiam, terlalu malas untuk menjawab ucapan Shikamaru. "Jadi dia tampan?" goda Shikamaru lagi, sukses membuat Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut nanas itu yang kini tergelak keras di kursinya. Shikamaru dan selera humornya yang menyedihkan sama sekali tidak membantu mengembalikan mood Sasuke yang terlanjur semakin buruk.

.

.

.

Dan benar dugaan Sasuke, keesokan sorenya, tepat pukul empat, Kimimaro datang mengunjungi Naruto seorang diri. Pria itu membawa sekeranjang besar buah-buahan mahal sebagai buah tangan.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Kimimaro menatap datar ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri menantang di depan pintu rumah, seolah melarang Kimimaro untuk masuk.

"Ini rumahku," jawab Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke keras, membuat pemuda itu meringis dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Jangan bicara sinis, dia tamu kita." Tegur Naruto pelan.

"Tamumu, bukan tamuku." Desis Sasuke sebal, kenapa juga Naruto harus bersikap manis pada pria asing itu? Dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku menumpang tinggal di sini," jelas Naruto kemudian, lalu mempersilahkan Kimimaro untuk masuk.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal di hotel saja?" tanya Kimimaro lagi.

"Keuanganku terbatas," sahut Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku bisa membantumu," tawar Kimimaro murah hati. Sasuke berdecak tidak suka mendengarnya, dasar tukang pamer, pikir Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku lebih nyaman di sini." Sahut Naruto dari dapur, dia kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi limun segar dan beberapa cemilan. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Seringainya terukir tipis, sedangkan Kimimaro menekuk wajah dan menyipitkan mata menatapnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto merasakan aura permusuhan di antara keduanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Dia sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintu agar bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Kimimaro di ruang TV yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang tamu.

"Tou-san tidak bisa datang, beliau masih di Iwa saat ini." Jelas Kimimaro menjelaskan alasan ketidakhadiran Minato.

"Tidak apa, beliau pasti sangat sibuk." Kata Naruto pengertian. Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Sasuke mengerutu, mengatakan jika alasan Kimimaro itu benar-benar klise. Sasuke menendang meja belajarnya keras saat mendengar tawa renyah Naruto menanggapi humor Kimimaro. "Kenapa dia tertawa centil seperti itu?" desis Sasuke lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Naruto menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu," seru Kimimaro puas.

Naruto terkikik pelan dan melirik pada Kimimaro. "Sasuke, cemburu? Karena aku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Pada siapa lagi?" sahut Kimimaro santai.

"Tidak mungkin," tukas Naruto yakin. Tangannya mengupas kulit apel yang dibawa oleh Kimimaro tadi. "Sasuke sangat populer, dia dikelilingi banyak gadis cantik. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin," ulangnya lagi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak percaya diri?" kata Kimimaro tidak suka. "Kamu sangat cantik, setiap pria pasti tertarik padamu. Tapi, kamu harus hati-hati dalam memilih, mengerti?"

Naruto kembali tertawa renyah, terlihat begitu dipaksakan. "Oh, aku sangat percaya diri." Ujarnya. "Hanya saja, untuk Sasuke, aku cukup tahu diri." Kimimaro hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, ia memutuskan mengganti topik untuk mengembalikan mood Naruto.

Kimimaro berhasil mengembalikan mood Naruto dengan bertanya mengenai ballet. Dunia yang ditekuni dan sangat disukai oleh gadis itu. Mata Kimimaro bersinar, dengan serius dia mendengarkan tiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Kimimaro tidak tahu, mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa begitu bangga akan prestasi yang berhasil dicapai oleh Naruto. Dia begitu bangga, seolah-olah Naruto merupakan kerabat dekatnya.

Pria itu pulang tepat pukul lima sore, sebenarnya sedikit enggan. Karena Minato meminta untuk dijemput di bandara pukul enam sore, jadi, dia harus bergegas pergi untuk mengejar waktu.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah masam.

"Dia harus menjemput ayahnya di bandara," jawab Naruto mengabaikan wajah masam Sasuke.

"Oh," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto sambil membereskan meja.

"Apa?"

"Sikapmu pada Kimimaro-nii sangat tidak sopan," tegur Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," sahut Sasuke jujur.

Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Kenapa? Dia sangat ramah, baik dan menyenangkan."

Sasuke kembali menekuk wajahnya, "aku tidak suka dia terlalu dekat denganmu. Bagaimana jika dia menyukaimu?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menjawab santai. "Itu tidak mungkin, Kimimaro-nii hanya kuanggap sebagai kakak. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Kenapa kamu begitu yakin?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Karena hatiku mengatakan seperti itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?"

"Kamu akan terlambat bekerja jika tidak segera pergi," kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Sasuke memilih untuk melupakan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati," sahut Naruto. Gadis itu mengantar Sasuke pergi hingga pintu, dan setelahnya kembali membereskan meja ruang tengah yang sedikit berantakan.

.

.

.

Kushina menghabiskan Sabtu paginya di rumah, baru menjelang pukul sebelas siang dia berangkat menuju rumah sakit untuk menjaga Mito hingga sore hari.

Wanita berambut merah itu terus berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang inap Mito. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. "Nyonya Namikaze?" Kushina berputar, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali dia dipanggil seperti itu.

"Anda Nyonya Namikaze, bukan? tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar tujuh puluh tahun menyapanya hangat. "Anda masih mengenal saya?"

Kening Kushina berkerut, mencoba mengingat. "Ah, Dokter Chiyo?" Kushina mengulurkan tangan kananya. Wanita tua itu menyambut uluran tangan Kushina dan menjabatnya erat.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu," Chiyo tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kabar putrimu?"

"Kyuubi baik-baik saja, sekarang dia sudah jadi mahasiswi Todai, tingkat empat." Jawab Kushina bangga.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana kabar putri keduamu?" tanya Chiyo lagi membuat Kushina mengernyit heran. "Kalian ini benar-benar pasangan aneh, kalian menyiapkan nama umtuk anak kedua kalian tanpa mengetahui jenis kelaminnya. Apa putri keduamu sempat protes karena diberi nama 'Narito' atau 'Naruto'?"

"Naruto," jawab Kushina pelan membenarkan.

"Ah, benar namanya Naruto." Chiyo kembali tersenyum. "Sayang sekali aku tidak membantu proses kelahirannya, karena dipindah tugaskan."

"Saya melahirkannya prematur, karena kecelakaan."

"Benarkah?" Chiyo sangat terkejut. "Tapi aku yakin dia sehat, putri keduamu sangat lincah bahkan sejak dalam kandungan. Dulu aku benar-benar gatal ingin memberitahu jenis kelamin anak kalian saat tahu kalian akan memberinya nama itu."

Kushina tersenyum dipaksakan, berusaha bersikap normal. Kepalanya berdenyut, informasi ini terlalu berat untuk otaknya. Bagaimana bisa anak bungsunya berjenis kelamin perempuan? Mito mengatakan dengan jelas jika anak keduanya itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Ah, aku harus pergi." Tukas Chiyo keras, menyadarkan Kushina. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, titipkan salamku untuk keluargamu." Kushina mengangguk kecil, dan tetap berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang lama.

Kaki wanita itu bergetar hebat, dia terduduk karena terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Kekuatan tubuhnya seolah menguap hilang. Air matanya mengalir deras, otaknya terus memutar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Chiyo, dokter kandungannya dulu.

Kushina mencoba untuk kembali berdiri, dia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar Mito. Penampilannya sangat kacau saat tiba di sana.

Mito mengernyit dan bertanya dengan nada panik. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Toolng katakan yang sejujurnya," mohon Kushina kering. "Anak keduaku, apa benar dia laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Mito terlihat tidak nyaman. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kumohon, Kaa-san!" bentak Kushina dengan derai air mata. "Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku, aku berhak untuk tahu."

Mito menarik napas dalam, ada rasa bersalah di kedua matanya yang terlihat lelah. "Anak keduamu memang perempuan." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa?" Kushina berkata lemah, tak percaya. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak, kepalanya berdenyut semakin sakit. "Kenapa harus berbohong padaku? Kenapa?" tanya Kushina sakit hati.

"Karena aku tidak tega melihat keadaanmu, kamu begitu lemah, stres gara-gara suamimu itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbohong tentang putri keduamu." Kata Mito cepat. "Dia hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada Minato, dia sama persis seperti suamimu, rambut pirangnya, juga bola mata sapphirenya."

"Kenapa kaa-san bisa tahu jika putriku memiliki bola mata berwarna sapphire?"

Kedua bola mata Mito terbuka lebar, dia kelepasan bicara tadi.

"Kenapa kaa-san bisa tahu?" teriak Kushina. "Bukankah dia meninggal saat dilahirkan?"

Lagi-lagi Mito terdiam cukup lama. 'Mungkin aku harus mengatakan kebenarannya,' batinnya berteriak. Wanita tua itu menatap wajah putrinya yang basah oleh air mata. "Dia tidak meninggal," kata Mito pelan.

"Apa?" Kushina berkata begitu pelan.

"Dia tidak meninggal, Kushina. Putrimu selamat, sangat sehat walau kekurangan berat badan saat dilahirkan."

Kushina menutup mulutnya, menahan teriakan frustasi yang kini tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Lalu dimana dia?" tanyanya pahit. "Dimana putriku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Mito jujur.

"Bagaimana bisa kaa-san tidak tahu?" erang Kushina frustasi.

"Aku menyerahkannya pada rumah sakit, menyerahkannya untuk diadopsi dengan memalsukan tandatanganmu."

"Tidak!" teriak Kushina keras. "Kaa-san tidak mungkin melakukannya," teriaknya lagi. "Dia putriku, darah dagingku. Dia juga cucumu sendiri. Bagaimana...bagaimana bisa kaa-san setega itu?"

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Kushina. Aku hanya memikirkan kesehatanmu saat itu."

"Tidak, kaa-san tidak melakukannya untuk kebaikanku." Tolak Kushina keras. "Kaa-san, anda benar-benar jahat." Isak Kushina lalu berbalik pergi.

'Putriku masih hidup,' batin Kushina. 'Dia masih hidup,' katanya lagi terus berulang-ulang. Kushina terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar akan apa yang dia katakan pada supir pribadinya tadi.

Dan disinilah dia berdiri. Di depan gedung perkantoran milik Minato, milik suaminya. Wanita itu tidak tahu kenapa kakinya membawanya kemari.

"Kaa-san?" teriak Kimimaro kaget melihat ibu tirinya berdiri di lobby, linglung dengan wajah basah karena air mata. "Ada apa?" tanya Kimimaro prihatin.

"Ayahmu," sahut Kushina di tengah isakannya. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Kimimaro begitu kuat. "Aku perlu menemuinya, kumohon."

"Tentu, aku akan membawamu ke ruangannya." Kimimaro mendekap tubuh Kushina yang bergetar hebat. Wanita itu masih menangis, hatinya terlalu sakit mengetahui kebenaran ini.

Kimimaro meninggalkan Kushina di dalam kantor Minato dan dia memanggil ayahnya yang ada di ruang rapat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato berlari masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Pria itu berjongkok di depan tubuh istrinya yang duduk di sofa tamu. "Kushina?" panggilnya pelan.

Kushina mendongak, matanya menatap mata suaminya dengan sedih. "Ada apa?" Minato kembali bertanya, dia menyelipkan rambut merah istrinya ke belakang telinga.

"Kaa-san," bisik Kushina.

"Ada apa dengan beliau?" tanya Minato lembut.

Kushina kembali menangis keras, Minato begitu panik melihat keadaan istrinya. Bukan ini yang ingin dilihatnya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. "Dia berbohong," kata Kushina mencicit.

"Tentang apa? Tolong katakan padaku," bujuk Minato.

"Naruto." Kushina tercekat saat mengatakannya.

"Naruto?" beo Minato bingung.

"Dia, dia masih hidup."

"Apa?" Minato terduduk. Tubuhnya mendadak begitu lemas mendengar penuturan istrinya. "Jadi, putra kita masih hidup?"

"Naruto anak perempuan, anak kedua kita perempuan, bukan laki-laki." Jerit Kushina.

"Oh, Tuhan." Minato merasa dunianya berputar begitu cepat. Anak keduanya ternyata perempuan dan yang lebih penting dia masih hidup. "Lalu dimana dia? Dimana Naruto?" Minato mengguncang bahu Kushina pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kushina sedih. "Kaa-san memberikannya pada rumah sakit untuk diadopsi. Dia, dia memalsukan tandatanganku."

Minato memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang menangis semakin keras. Jiwa Kushina pasti sangat terguncang. Air mata pria itu pun turun, dadanya sesak. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika Mito bisa berbuat setega itu pada keluarganya sendiri. "Kita akan mencarinya, Kushina. Dan kita pasti menemukannya." Bisik Minato pelan. Pria itu yakin jika mereka akan menemukannya, menemukan buah hatinya yang dipisahkan dari mereka oleh takdir.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
